You're in my eyes
by shihoran
Summary: Por la detención, por la explosión, por la libertad. Y aquí estoy yo relatandoles la historia de mi difunto padre: Shinichi Kudo. Se despide: Conan Kudo. Gracias a todos por leer hasta el final este fanfic que quedó un poco cursi. Hasta pronto: Shihoran!
1. 1 Transformación inesperada

**Konnichiwa!!!**

**Mappy desu!!!! En realidad así es como me llaman los amigos.**

**Soy muy fanática a Conan y este es mi primer fanfic. Me gustaría que lo leyesen (aunque cuesta cuando los tres o cuatro primeros capítulos son una mie, pero que se le va a hacer.) y que me dejasen las opiniones de como habrían puesto tal cosa u otra... pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss!! os lo ruego!!!!**

**Mata ne!!! Mappy-chan.**

* * *

Conan se sentía muy mal. Se había ido rápidamente en casa del doctor Agasae. No sabía el porqué, pero parecía como si el efecto de las píldoras APTX4869 hubiera llegado a su fin. Cuando llegó, el doctor Agasae se apresuró en abrirle la puerta. Él se sentó en el sofá y vio a Haibara sentada delante de él. Parecía cansada, pero se quedó mirándole hasta que él se desmayó.

Cuando Shinichi recobró el sentido, vio que realmente el efecto de las píldoras había terminado. Se incorporó y vio que e doctor Agasae le había vestido con sus ropas normales.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Kudo? –preguntó Haibara.

-Un poco mareado, aún.

Shinichi miró a su alrededor. No había nadie allí excepto ella. Se levantó y vio lo mucho que había crecido. No se había quedado como era antes, sino que había crecido unos centímetros de más.

-Que curioso, el efecto de la APTX4869 no tenía que haber parado.

-¿Puede que haya sido por algo que comí? –preguntó Shinichi a Haibara.

-No lo creo. En una comida no puede haber un antídoto, es inaudito.

-¿Te encontraste con alguien de la organización? –le preguntó Haibara.

-Con Vermouth, pero la tenía vigilada, no me hizo nada. –respondió Shinichi.

-No puedes tenerla vigilada. Ella es muy audaz.

-Lo que tu digas, pero…

Haibara le pasó un papel mientras le decía: "Lo tenías en la chaqueta de Conan." En el papel ponía:

_Te he dado el antídoto ya que lo recuperé hace poco. Espero poderte ayudar a ti y a la chica antes de que os maten. Atentamente…_

-¿Kaito Kid?

-Eso es lo que pone, Shinichi –dijo el doctor Agasae entrando en el salón– y también te dio otro papel con la fórmula de la APTX4869.

-¿Cómo?

Shinichi no sabía lo que pasaba, pero una cosa sabía que tenía que hacer: volver a darle las gracias a Kaito Kid, otra vez le salvó la vida.

-Tendremos que escondernos durante un buen tiempo. –dijo Haibara.

-Sí, –respondió Shinichi– pero no creo que demasiado. Vermouth sabrá que nos escondemos y…

Alguien llamó al timbre. El doctor Agasae fue a abrir.

-¿Doctor Agasae, ha visto a Conan por aquí? –preguntó la voz de Ran.

Shinichi se asustó. Que ahora le viera Ran sería un auténtico problema. Miró a su vecino y le hizo señas diciéndole que no dijera nada. Mientras el doctor Agasae le decía a Ran que los padres de Conan se lo habían llevado hacía media hora y que no se preocupara que Conan dijo que ya la llamaría, Shinichi se fue al sótano con Haibara.

* * *

**Yo!!!**

**Ya sé lo que me vais a decir... TODO VA MUY APRISA pero es que en estos primeros capítulos prefiero ir así... y así poder entretenerme más en lo que lo necesita... pporfavor dadme vuestras opiniones...**

**Sayônara!!!**


	2. 2 Las huellas de un asesinato

**¡Konichiwa¿Qué os pareció? Supongo que fui muy rápida pero… Bueno, espero que me vengan opiniones vuestras. ¡¡¡En el cuarto capítulo ya iré un poco más lenta que en estos y podré entretenerme un poco más en cada detalle!!! Es porque en estos capítulos voy a hacer un poco de repaso de la historia… ruego que me disculpen…**

Ran paseaba por la calle. Hacía poco tiempo que Conan se había ido con sus padres i no sabía como le habría ido. Al pasar por delante de una tienda de televisores, oyó el nombre de Shinichi Kudo:

_…el detective, junto con una chica que se llama Sherry son los causantes de un asesinato en el medio de Tokio. Según parece…_

Ran ya no escuchaba. A su lado, un chico –la voz del cual la había oído desde que era niña– hablaba por un teléfono móvil. Estaba cubierto por una chaqueta con capucha y llevaba una mano en el bolsillo.

-Lo siento Miyano, pero la organización está muy cerca… lo tengo muy claro. –decía Shinichi– no puedo venir a aquí… estoy seguro de que tendremos más de una de esas trampas… si sales te mataran, lo sabes… vendré esta noche… entonces puede que me haya librado de todos ellos, incluso de Vermouth… ¿han llegado Hattori, Tonoyama y mis padres?… claro que sé que el doctor Agasae llamó a mis padres… ¿están ahí o no?… de acuerdo. Nos veremos esta noche con todos ellos. Voy a ver si puedo esquivar a Gin y los demás y veré lo que puedo hacer para descubrir lo que pasó con esa chica de la organización que han matado con nuestras huellas dactilares por el medio. –y colgó el teléfono

Se marchó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Ran se lo quedó mirando ahí, delante de la tienda de televisores de pié. Era como si no lo hubiera reconocido. Estaba un poco más crecido y tenía la sensación de que casi lo había olvidado por completo aunque aún lo quería.

* * *

Shinichi continuaba caminando por la calle principal de Tokio. Para ser domingo, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Pocas personas estaban por ahí, caminando. Era como si la noticia de que él y Miyano hubieran cometido un crimen hubiera sido como si les hubieran dicho a todos que si salían a la calle los matarían. 

Andaba con la cabeza bajada. Nunca hubiera dicho que le acusarían de un crimen. Y parece ser que quien lo dijo fue precisamente el inspector Megure.

Al girar una calle, oyó sirenas de policía. Se giró mirando el escaparate de una tienda y se quedó mirándolo hasta que las sirenas pasaron por su espalda. Volvió a andar. Sabía que lo que había echo era muy sospechoso, pero no podía hacer nada más. Tenía que resolver el caso antes de que lo detuvieran por homicidio.

Siguió andando. Hasta que le sonó el teléfono móvil. Miró quién era mientras se giraba y miraba el escaparate de una tienda. Era Ran. Lo dejó sonar. Y continuó andando. Hasta que en un cruce los vio.

Vermouth, Gin y Vodka paseaban por el otro lado de la calle tranquilamente con aires de superioridad.

Giró en la primera calle que encontró y se fue camino de casa del doctor Agasae, pero cuando llegó vio que había muchos policías en su casa. Lo suponía. Incluso empezaban a llegar los medios de comunicación. Se quedó mirando el espectáculo que había allí un buen rato. Hasta que vio que si continuaba allí lo descubrirían. Se marchó otra vez. Pero en cuando se giró, se encontró cara a cara con…

-Gin. –dijo Shinichi en voz relativamente baja.

-Buenos días detective de pacotilla. Nos volvemos a encontrar. –dijo Ginebra sin molestarse siquiera en bajar la voz.

Shinichi se marchó de allí con Gin pisándole los talones.

-¿Por qué huyes? –le preguntó– sabes que no podrás huir de nosotros ni de la policía. Sabes que en algún momento nos llevarás a Sherry.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –gritó Shinichi asustando a la pareja que paseaba por allí– ¿para que la matéis¿Cuántas victimas más tendrás que matar para conseguir matarla a ella¡Contesta Gin¿A cuantas más?

Shinichi no se había ni tan solo girado para mirarle. Sabía que dentro de poco le apuntaría con una pistola y le obligaría a llevarle ante ella, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer que no hubiera más victimas.

* * *

Ran había estado medio siguiendo a Shinichi y se lo encontró perseguido por detrás por un hombre que llevaba una pistola en la mano. Ran empezó a correr hacía casa del doctor Agasae, tenía que confirmar lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, lo que ocurría con Shinichi. 

**¡¡Espero que me pongáis Reviews!! Grácias a todos por leerlo… ¡Matane!**


	3. 3 La organización

**Nos volvemos a encontrar!!! (espero U.U) jeje**

**Este también va a ir un poco rápido más que nada porque hago un resumen de lo que ocurrió en verdad en Detective Conan (altamente conocido por Metantei Conan, jeje). Espero que me dejen Reviews para que en futuros fanfics no haga los mismos errores que puedo cometer en el primero... grácias a todos los que lo leen...**

**Nos vemos!!!**

Cuando Ran llegó en casa del doctor Agasae, se encontró con muchos periodistas y muchos policías. Se fue directamente delante de la inspectora Satô.

-Inspectora Satô –le dijo Ran– ¿qué ocurre aquí?

-Mouri –exclamó Satô– ¿qué haces aquí?

-Venía a hablar con el doctor Agasae. Están pasando cosas inauditas y quiero que me lo cuente todo, es el único que lo puede saber.

Adelante. Me parece que ya terminamos de interrogarle.

Ran entró en casa del doctor Agasae y se encontró con Yukiko, Yusaku (los padres de Shinichi) y con el doctor Agasae. El doctor cerró la puerta después de que ella entrase.

¿Que ocurre, Ran? –le preguntó Yukiko.

Necesito que me respondan un par de cosas. –dijo Ran.

No necesitamos más periodistas, gracias. –dijo el escritor y se fue al sótano con una bandeja llena de sándwiches.

Ran, vamos a bajo. Tenemos que contártelo todo. –dijo Yukiko.

Y se fueron con ella en el laboratorio en donde encontraron a Haibara.

Mouri¿cómo estás? –le dijo la pequeña chica que estaba sentada delante de una pequeña pizarra escribiendo unas fórmulas a una velocidad increíble.

Bien, pero… -empezó a decir Ran.

No me conoces, Mouri. Tengo la misma edad que tú. No soy una niña inocente.

Me parece que así no va a entender nada, Miyano. –dijo la madre de Yukiko.

Haibara dejó de escribir. Se acercó al ordenador y puso un disquete en este objeto. En el ordenador empezó un programa creado por el doctor Agasae: _"Me llamo Shiho Miyano, tengo diecinueve años y soy científica. Aunque nadie me conozca lo suficiente les diré que he estado trabajando en una organización criminal repleta de misterios. Uno de ellos fue el que incluye la muerte de mi hermana ara ya un año y medio."_ El ordenador mostró unas formulas con el nombre APTX4869 encima de ellas mientras proseguía con el diálogo con la voz que Ran Mouri no había conocido nunca. _"Estás fórmulas son las de un veneno que cree cuando intentaba crear una medicina que curara todas las enfermedades. Su nombre APTX4869 fue creado a través del mundo detectivesco en el que se mueve la organización: Shelling Ford. Una vez terminé el veneno, el cual no lo había probado aún en ningún humano, Gin y Vodka se lo llevaron y se lo dieron a una persona. Esta persona, de la cual no voy a decir el nombre, en vez de morir, regresó en un estado en el que nadie aún había llegado. Las células se destruyeron por completo y se regeneraron a la vez pero más pequeñas. Mucho más pequeñas haciendo, así, que esa persona volviera al estado fatal. En cuanto busqué en casa del joven de mi edad encontré en falta unas cosas en esa casa. Me puse a investigar con los ratones y me percaté de que unos no morían se transformaban. Puse en el archivo de ese joven DEFUNCIÓN y esperé a su reacción. Él no dijo nada, puede que supiera que mataríamos a todos los que lo supieran ya."_ El ordenador mostró ahora un recorte de diario en el que un niño pequeño era abrazado por la espalda por una chica y los dos con cara triste miraban como el equipo forense de la policía de llevaba a una chica muerta _"La chica que se llevan el euipo forense de la policía no se llamaba Massámi Hirota ni mucho menos. Su nombre real era Akémi Miyano. Esa era mi hermana. La policía dijo que ella se había suicidado, pero fue todo lo contrario: la mataron los miembros de la organización en la que las dos pertenecíamos. Cuando intenté averiguar el porque la mataron, los criminales con nombre en clave Gin y Vodka no quisieron decírmelo. Les dije que si no querían hacerlo pararía todas mis investigaciones hasta que lo hicieran. Ellos se pensaron que con esto los iba a traicionar y me encerraron en una habitación en la cual la única salida que tenía era la del basurero. Como veía que me iban a matar y siguiendo el instinto de mis investigaciones, me tomé el veneno y pude salir por ese tuvo de basura."_ El programa terminó enseñando unas fotos en las que salían Gin, Vodka y Vermouth _"Estos son los que más peligro tienen ante nosotros. No podemos decir a nadie que sobrevivimos porque la gente que lo sabe tiene que morir de algún modo u otro, pero sabemos que todo lo que podemos hacer está en nuestro alcance y lo vamos a lograr. Vamos a meterlos a todos en la prisión sea muertos o vivos. Porque deben saber que si se sienten acorralados se suicidan para no dejar rastro de su trabajo ingrato. Nadie iría a sospechar que es una organización muy grande si ellos mismos se matan para que nadie les haga decir nada. También debo aclarar que si no se matan ellos en cuanto les tengamos los van a matar otros._

--------

Shinichi continuaba andando con Gin atrás suyo, hasta que se encontró con Vodka y Vermouth delante. Se apoyó en una pared y se quedó mirando al suelo.

¿Para qué quieres seguir huyendo? –preguntó Gin.

No pienso seguir huyendo estaba alejándome de aquél lugar. –respondió Shinichi.

¿De tú propia casa? –preguntó otra vez Ginebra.

¿Y a ti que más te da? –le gritó Shinichi mirándole a la cara.

Gin le apuntó con la pistola en la cara. "Llévanos con Sherry, detective. O tú vas a pagar las consecuencias." Shinichi no se movió de donde estaba. "Llévanos!" gritó. Shinichi desapareció de repente pero no sin haberle dado antes un golpe a Gin el cual tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer.

**Yo¡¡¡Buenas a todos otra vez!!!**

**Les doy las gracias por leer mi historia (aunque no se si causé muchas molestias al tener este pequeño imprevisto de no saber como funciona esto, UU lo siento muchiiiiiisimo). gracias Ivania por tu review me hizo mucha ilusion... jeje...**

**Mata ne!!**


	4. 4 Detective inolvidable

**Konnichiwa!!!**

**Mappy desu!!!!**

**Les pido perdon, como soy nueva en esta página y no entiendo demasiado el inglés no entendí muy bien como iba todo y tuve un pequeño lio con la historia... supongo que los que lo habrán leido se habran dado cuenta ya y por eso LES PIDO PERDÓN A TODOS LOS QUE HA AFECTADO ESTE PEQUEÑO INCONVENIENTE!!!!**

**Porfavor dejadme vuestras opiniones para que pueda mejorar en un futuro...**

**Sayônara!!!**

**Mappy-chan.**

* * *

La luna llena ya había salido tímidamente en el cielo. Todo Tokio estaba tranquilamente dormido excepto en tres zonas de movimiento. En la calle principal en donde dos hombres vestidos de negro acompañados de una mujer paseaban por encontrar cualquier indicio de sospecha; la casa en donde una mujer de unos veintiún años había sido asesinada de manera brutal y en donde dejaron huellas solo dos únicas personas: Shinichi Kudo y Sherry (de nombre real Shiho Miyano); el último lugar es uno en el que la policía esperaba encontrar a esas dos personas, la casa del detective y la de su vecino en donde los coches patrulla iban y venían. 

La casa del doctor Agasae era, ahora, una comisaría de policía. Todos los inspectores y agentes vestidos y no vestidos con uniforme entraban y salían de la casa sin siquiera avisar. El doctor Agasae continuaba cogiendo la mano de Ai Haibara que se estaba durmiendo, preocupada por lo que le uviera podido ocurrir al detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo. Ran tan solo se había puesto más nerviosa en ver todo ese movimiento de policías. Y los padres de Shinichi hablaban cada uno con un móvil distinto en voz muy agitada.

Una moto llegaba en ese instante en una velocidad extremadamente peligrosa. Encima de ella había dos personas con casco las dos. Pararon la moto al lado de la casa del doctor Agasae y bajaron.

En la casa todo el mundo se hacía la misma pregunta donde se había metido el fantático de los detectives. Entraron dos personas con casco y fueron directamente en el sofá en donde estaban sentados Ai, Ran y Hiroshi. Se quitaron el casco

-¡Kazuha, Heiji! –exclamó Mouri.

-Vaya, Hattori, que sorpresa que estés aquí. Me parecía que nunca te hubieras preocupado por Kudo. –le dijó Haibara al detective de Osaka.

Después de decirle a Haibara "Me has descubierto. No tenía la intención de venir pero Kazuha me obligó" y guiñarle un ojo, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó en un sitio un poco apartados de todos.

-¿Qué más sabéis del caso? –preguntó el rival y amigo de Kudo con la más rapidez.

-Nada. Kudo nos dijo que vendría al anochecer. Pero no nos ha dejado ni un simple indicio. Ni tan solo nos ha llamado. Nada. –dijo Miyano con la voz un poco asustada.

Heiji regresó, con Haibara pisandole los talones, en el sofá en donde Agasae volvía a responder las preguntas del inspector Shiratori y Kazuha intentaba descubrir si su amiga Ran se encontraba bien o tenía un exceso de preocupación hacia el estudiante detective de Tokio.

Al fin la casa se había ido vaciando. Solo quedaban los inspectores de policía Satô y Takagi quienes esperaban si por algun motivo Kudo regresaba en casa de su vecino. Haibara se levantó y subió por las escaleras hasta una habitación. De repente salió de la habitación y con una cara que reflejaba emoción y preocupación a la vez pidió a Hattori que subiera. Este izo que Mouri y Tonoyama también lo hizieran.

Al entrar en la oscura habitación en donde solo había un mesa y una silla, todos vieron que en la ventana de este segundo piso había alguien dormido tranquilamente. En cuanto abrieron la ventana vieron la cara del joven detective Shinichi Kudo un poco asustada, pero dormida en la causa de que parecía tener fiebre. Su amiga de la infancia no hizo ni tan siquiera un minucioso movimiento en preocuparse entrarle a dentro. Hattori lo cogió en brazos mientras Haibara salía en busca de una palangana de agua y un trapo. Kazuha cerró la puerta para que nadie fuera por allí.

Cuando Haibara fue a la cocina y volvió con todo aquello, la inspectora Satô le preguntó para que quería todo aquello.

-Es que ayer nos pusimos a hacer un experimento con el doctor Agasae. –respondió Ai mirandolo con cara de pedirle una reafirmación al científico– Y nos a salido bien, pero nos ha manchado un poco el suelo. Heidi ya lo sabía y se lo quería mostrar.

Después de estas palabras, Haibara subió por las escaleras y llamó a la puerta. Kazuha la abrió y volvió a cerrarla. Pero la pequeña niña adolescente se quedó mirando a lo que parecía una escena un poco triste: Ran lloraba silenciosamente, Kazuha que estaba cabizbaja continuaba consolando a su amiga y, Hattori, estaba tapando lo que parecía una herida de bala en la cintura del detective adolescente.

Las únicas palabras que Heiji pudo escuchar de Haibara después de que se le cayera el barril de agua fueron: "Era un buen detective y él era el unico que podía resolverlo. Nadie nunca va a poder resolver este caso perdido en el que nadie puede sobrevivir."

Alguien se despertó sobresaltado. La habitación estaba ordenada salvo por unos pequeños papeles tirados por el suelo. En la penumbra la silueta que se despertó abrió las cortinas que dejaron entrar la salida de un sol brillante. En la poca iluminación que había el detective adolescente de Osaka se cambió de ropa y fue a lavarse la cara. Había vuelto a soñar con media realidad. En verdad encontraron a Kudo con fiebre, pero no estaba herido para nada. Había pasado ya una semana del incidente.

El detective salió de su casa y se fue a dar un paseo por las calles de Osaka. Aún era pronto pero todo había sido un pequeño malentendido el cual al día siguiente Kudo se lo explicó.

* * *

"Tengo que decirte Hattori que no me esperaba eso de que tuvieras que venir a una velocidad tan alarmante para resolver MI caso." le dijo el estudiante de Tokio. "Me sorprende en verdad ya que te dije que no te metieras en todo este asunto. Gracias" añadió cogiendo la taza de té caliente que le ofrecía Haibara. 

"Hoy he soñado en que te mataban. La última vez que lo hice en verdad lo intentaron." le dijo su amigo con cara de preocupación "Por el amor de diós, Kudo, reacciona. ¡No puedes esperar a que te maten!"

"Mira lo único malo que ha pasado hasta ahora es que a la mujer que han matado la organización, supuestamente, había sido utilizado como sustitución para Miyano" dijo mirando fijamente a la pequeña científica. "Puede que tengas razón que estoy en peligro, pero no soy tan imbécil como para caer en una de sus trampas. La chica tenía veintiún años, estaba prometida y vivía en el distrito de Kansai. De momento no tienes razón por preocuparte. Aunque ahora esté perseguido por dos mundos distintos no puedo evitar el continuar buscando información necesaria para la ocasión. Y un simple resfriado no me lo va a impedir." le dijo su amigo. "Tú te vuelves para Osaka y nos dejas que hagamos lo que queramos nosotros. Miyano y yo tenemos la suficiente información para no caer en sus trampas."

* * *

Heiji no se había percatado del tiempo. El sol ya había salido del todo y aunque no tuviera el reloj se dio cuenta de que en pocos minutos Kazuha volvería a llamar al timbre de su casa para poder ir juntos al instituto. Corriendo regresó a casa. 

**Komba wa!!!**

**Ya sé lo que me vais a decir... TODO VA MUY APRISA(otra vez???? ¬¬U)continúo diciendo que en estos primeros capítulos prefiero ir así... y así poder entretenerme más en lo que más lenta tengo que ir... (_Cantando:_) dadme opiniones, porfa!!!**

**Mata!!!**

**Mappy-chan...**


	5. 5 Secuestro premeditado

**¡Hola a ****tods**

**Vuelvo a ser la que no se entera de nada. Siento muchíssimo que alguien pueda haberse perdido en medio de la historia... pero es que aún no me había percatado de que tenía mal colocados los capítulos... para que podais aclararos mejor os los voy anombrar para que nos aseguramos de que no tendremos lios otra vez...**

**1 - Transformación inesperada.**

**2 - Las huellas de un asesinato**

**3 - la organización**

**4 - Detective inolvidable**

**5 - secuestro premeditado**

**Siento mucho todos esos errores... espero no volver a hacerlos...**

**COMENNASAI!!!!!**

Heiji no se había percatado del tiempo. El sol ya había salido del todo y aunque no tuviera el reloj se dio cuenta de que en pocos minutos Kazuha volvería a llamar al timbre de su casa para poder ir juntos al instituto. Corriendo regresó a casa.

Aquella mañana todos los canales de televisión añadían unas noticias de última hora. En todas las televisiones que se encendían había un chico de unos diecinueve años, dormido, con unas manillas en las manos que colgaban del techo y envuelto por una pared de baldosas blancas. Los subtítulos eran claros "Queremos que nos vengan a buscar todos los que conocen este caso." de firma un nombre poco común en todos los países: Vermouth.

Cuando Heiji regresó, fue a la cocina y cogió un trozo de pan tostado que su madre estaba haciendo.

-¿En dónde te habías metido, Heiji? –le dijo su madre con cara preocupada.

-Hijo, ven a aquí un momento, por favor –le llamó su padre des de el salón.

Este se fue con la tostada en la mano en donde su padre quería. Al entrar miró a su padre que le enseñó la televisión mientras añadía "Otro caso que nadie podrá resolver". Se oyó el timbre mientras una tostada que acababa de ser mordida por el joven detective de Osaka caía al suelo. Kazuha Tonoyama entró en el momento que el padre policía le pedía a su hijo que le ocurría:

-¿Qué ocurre, Heiji? –dijo preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pidieron la novia y la madre del detective adolescente.

-¿Qué carajo se supone que es eso? –preguntó retóricamente el chico de diecinueve años– me dijeron que me llamarían si algo ocurría. ¿Qué tipo de broma es esa¿Vermouth¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

Su amiga de la infancia y su madre también miraron el televisor. La chica joven se asustó en ver las condiciones en las que se mostraba Shinichi Kudo delante de las televisiones de todo el país.

Heiji cogió el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcó unos números. Se puso el auricular a la oreja al mismo momento que corrió escaleras arriba para ir a buscar las llaves de su moto. "Doctor Agasae¿qué está ocurriendo¿Por qué no me avisaron?" oyeron decir los tres del salón a Hattori. "Enciende el televisor. Kudo está en un grave problema y vosotros sin oír nada. El mensaje viene de uno de los de la organización. No sé si te resulta familiar un tal Vermouth." el detective volvió a bajar por las escaleras. Tan solo unas pocas palabras oyó Tonoyama a través del móvil. "No sé lo que ocurre, pero Kudo no tiene buena pinta y me están buscando a mi. Por favor, Hattori no vengas."

-¿¡Que no venga¿¡Me estás diciendo que no venga!? –dijo Heiji gritando a la mujer que tenía al otro lado del teléfono– ¿¡Tú crees que las cosas están para que nadie ayude¡Digas lo que digas Miyano, voy a venir tanto si te gusta como sino¡El mensaje era claro: para todos los que saben la verdad¡Me parece que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados en esta situación¡Tú fuiste de la maldita organización¡Sabes mejor que nadie que lo van a matar¡Ponte en la situación alarmante en la que estás ahora¡Un pequeño descuido y tú, Kudo, sus padres, el doctor Agasae y yo vamos a morir todos por haberlo descubierto todo¿Te parece que no hay que alarmarse¿eh?

-¡No grites tanto qué no estoy sorda! –gritó la científica desde el otro lado del teléfono (Heiji se lo apartó de la oreja)– ¿¡Te parece que estamos en la situación de ir a resolver el caso¡Hattori pon los pies en la tierra, nadie va a poder salvarlo si realmente está allí¡Lo único que voy a decirte es que hagas lo que te plazca y creas que te convenga! Tan solo diré dos palabras más¡No vengas!

Heiji colgó el teléfono. "¿Qué ocurre Heiji?" le pidió su amiga de la infancia. "Kazuha deja la maleta aquí, te necesito en Tokio." dijo mientras salía por la puerta de su casa. El inspector de policía de Osaka su mujer y Tonoyama lo siguieron. El detective le pasó el casco a Kazuha y se puso el suyo, montó en la moto y espero a que Kazuha reacionara. "Kazuha necesito que te vayas con Ran, para que no la maten, por favor. Te pido que confíes en mí una vez más." dijo. La chica dejó la maleta en el suelo y subió en la moto mientras se ponía el casco. "¿Heiji qué ocurre¡Dinoslo!" le gritó su padre. Heiji se marchó con Kazuha después de decirles a sus padres que ya les llamaría.

* * *

En la casa del doctor Agasae había especial movimiento. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría en aquél instante ni en dónde ocurrían todas esas acciones. Todo el mundo había supuesto que Shinichi Kudo el joven detective de Tokio aún seguía durmiendo en casa de su vecino. Pero desde que Hattori había llamado que se dieron cuenta de que no estaba ahí.

La casa tenía de ocupantes al doctor Hiroshi Agasae, a los padres del detective adolescente (Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo) y a la ya adulta (porqué ya obtuvo el antídoto) Shiho Miyano. Todos sin excepción estaban mirando el televisor en el que aún se veía al chico dormido.

Un teléfono móvil sonó. Yusaku Kudo lo descolgó diciendo a todos quién era el que le llamaba.

-Buenos días, inspector Megure¿qué ocurre? –dijo al micrófono del teléfono– sí, ya lo sé, pero no sabemos cómo ha ocurrido… no entiendo su preocupación, inspector… pues no… explíquese inspector… ¿¡Qué¿¡Que estaba usted con él¿Pero cómo…?... (1)

* * *

Shinichi continuaba en aquella posición tan incómoda y ni siquiera había movido un dedo durante horas. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados y no quería abrirlos para no ver en donde lo habían llevado. Solo pensaba en cómo lo habían traído hasta allí. En como lo secuestraron:

_Inicio del secuestro_

Había salido temprano porqué alguna cosa le decía que no tenia que estar en la casa en aquellas horas. Miró el reloj eran las siete de la madrugada y ni siquiera había decidido en esconderse de la gente que pasaba por allí. Solo tenía un objetivo para cumplir: explicarle al inspector Megure lo que en verdad había ocurrido. La noche anterior ya lo había llamado. Estaba dispuesto a explicárselo todo si esperaba a detenerle en comisaría en cuanto hubiese terminado la conversación. En cuanto llegó al parque de Beika, visualizó la multitud de agentes de policía que había por allí cerca. Era como si de repente se hubiera sido un criminal de toda la vida.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que alguna cosa extraña haría que todo fuera mal. Un porshe 356 A estaba aparcado al lado de la plaza. Dentro había tres personas dos de ellas vestidas de negro. Shinichi cogió el móvil y escribió un mensaje muy rápidamente en el teléfono. Y se lo envió al teléfono móvil del inspector. En cuanto el inspector Megure se acercó, Shinichi le dijo:

-Inspector Megure tengo que dejarte un mensaje para que nos veamos un poco más tarde. Tengo un pequeño problema entre manos que no vamos a poder resolver ninguno de los dos. –dijo mientras le mostraba su teléfono móvil– Nos vemos dentro de media hora, más o menos. O eso espero yo¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero ¿qué te propones esta vez? –preguntó preocupado el inspector de la policía de Tokio.

-Sobretodo, lea el mensaje. –dijo Kudo obligándole a darse la vuelta y alejarse del sitio– ¡Es muy importante!

En cuanto el inspector estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Gin, Vodka y Vermouth ya estaban al lado del detective de Tokio y apuntándole con una pistola demasiado cerca de la espalda, le obligaron a subir al coche. El joven detective esperaba con ansia que el inspector leyera el mensaje cuanto antes:

_Inspector Megure, creo que en cuanto nos volvamos a ver yo ya sea un cadáver, por eso quiero que llame a mis padres y les cuentes como te telefonee y el motivo de nuestro encuentro. Ellos junto con Miyano, Agasae y Hattori me encontraran. El Porshe 356 A negro que se encuentra en la plaza será el motivo de mi muerte._

_Nos vemos: Kudo._

En cuanto les preguntó como sabían que él estaba allí, la chica de pelo rubio le contestó con una sonrisa. "Me temo que sé como ver todo lo que hagas. Tenías un micrófono en la habitación y ni siquiera te diste cuenta." Gin encendió un cigarrillo y añadió: "De echo no lo tenías, te lo pusimos encima. Y tú lo dejaste en la habitación." Vodka se rió. Y entonces Vermouth le puso un pañuelo en la cara tapándole la boca y la nariz. El detective se durmió al acto.

_Fin del secuestro_

Las manos empezaban a dolerle. Sabía que no podría fingir mucho más tiempo. Desistió a tener más tiempo los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Todas las casas de Japón, veían ahora como el detective que todo el mundo creía muerto abría los ojos lentamente. Miró la cámara, se asustó. Miró a los lados y suspiró.

Yusaku había escuchado atentamente la explicación del inspector de policía y le dijo que fuera en casa del doctor Agasae. Colgó el teléfono y miró a la pantalla otra vez. Su hijo aún estaba vivo y no sabían hasta cuando. Hasta que una sombra se puso delante de la cámara...

* * *

TRANSCRIPCIONES:

(1): os voy a poner toda la llamada para que podeais entenderla un poco mejor...

YUSAKU: buenos días, inspector Megure¿qué ocurre?

MEGURE¿Sabes que han secuestrado a tu hijo?

YUSAKU: sí, ya lo sé, pero no sabemos como ha ocurrido.

MEGURE: estoy muy preocupado por lo que está ocurriendo.

YUSAKU: no entiendo su preocupación, inspector.

MEGURE¿No sabes lo que Kudo ha echo?

YUSAKU: pues no.

MEGURE: entonces supongo que...

YUSAKU: explíquese inspector...

MEGURE: Kudo había acudido a mí para...

YUSAKU¿¡Qué¿¡Qué estaba usted con él¿Pero cómo...?...

MEGURE: te lo explicaré, Yusaku...

(os pensabais que os lo nodría tdo... Shinichi ya lo explíca... no hace falta poner més... juju U)

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? espero que bien VV please dejad reviews...**

**Nos vemos!**

**Mappy (shihoran)**


	6. 6 Cool Boy y Angel

**Ohaio gozaimasu!!!!**

**Aquí el sexto capítulo! Doy las gracias a Aelita's chan y Ivania por su review y a mi mejor amiga rinoaangelo (Narika) por haber hecho lo que prometió (dejarme el review). Este sexto capítulo no me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado, pero es que tenía que hacerlo coordinar con el episodio siete... cuando pueda lo bajaré.**

* * *

Hasta que una sombra se puso delante de la cámara...

- Buenos días Kudo. –dijo la voz de Vermouth dentro del televisor.

- Vermouth. No me pensaba que estuvieses por aquí. –dijo irónicamente Shinichi y con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Vermouth disfrazada del doctor Araide.

- Como un idiota –respondió el joven detective.

La mujer disfrazada de hombre entró en toda la visión de la cámara (ahora se veía ella con Shinichi) y ella le mostraba al detective una pistola.

- ¡Así me gusta, que vayas directo al grano! Es que las manos se me están empezando a cansar ya. –exclamó el joven esposado– pero me gustaría hablar con tu propia cara.

- Ya. Pero primero me tendrás que decir donde está la traidora esa.

- Como si no lo supieras ya, Venyard. –contestó Shinichi moviendo los dedos.

- ¿Dónde está Sherry, Cool Boy? –pidió la disfrazada mientras desenfundaba su arma.

- Voy a tener que pensármelo un poco más. –dijo el detective de Tokio desesperadamente tranquilo (para vermouth)

- No creo que digas eso cuando veas el bonito regalo que te hemos cogido, joven detective.

Estas palabras asustaron al esposado detective de Tokio. Intentando agarrar a la chica que ya se iba todo Japón oyeron a gritar al detective de Tokio "¡Estoy harto de vosotros¡Matadme si es lo que queréis¡Pero dejad a la gente que no sabe nada tranquila¡Dejadlos en paz a todos!"

* * *

El timbre sonaba insistentemente. La joven científica fue a abrir la puerta. El inspector Megure junto con los inspectores Takagi y Shiratori y la inspectora Satô entraron en casa del doctor Agasae sorprendidos de encontrarse con la chica que perseguían en aquella casa.

- Tú… –empezó a decir Shiratori

- Dejadlo, tenemos cosas más importantes entre manos. Como por ejemplo encontrar a Kudo antes de que lo maten. –dijo Shiho Miyano con la cabeza bajada– siéntanse, por favor.

Los inspectores se sentaron en el sofá. En seguida entró el doctor Agasae y les puso un ordenador delante. Miyano dejó unos papeles encima de la mesa pequeña de delante del sofá y siguió mirando la televisión. Justo cuando se sentó, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. La joven Shiho fue a abrir la puerta otra vez y se encontró con la cara asustada de tres personas.

- Ha… ¡Hattori! –se sorprendió la científica– ¿no te dije que no vinieras¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó la chica dejándole entrar a él, a Kazuha y a Kogoro Mouri

- Miyano tienes… –dijo Heiji respirando con dificultades como si acabara de correr muchos kilómetros– tienes que reconocer… que el caso… se os ha ido de las manos. –terminó mientras le mostraba una nota.

Shiho la cogió tranquilamente mientras los cuatro inspectores y el doctor Agasae miraban la escena y Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo entraban en la sala. La joven científica miró de quién era: Belmott. Se asustó y empezó a leerla en voz alta y temblorosa.

_Querida Sherry. Después de haber detenido a tu queridísimo detective Cool Boy y ver que no te habías precipitado ni mostrado para nada, decidimos hacerte otro regalo. Debido al factor de que nos traicionases, y que el maldito detective ya no puede hacer nada, hemos secuestrado a tu espejo, el Angel, para que puedas perder un poco más los estribos. En cuanto nos aseguramos de que has leído la carta, tan solo les quedaran diez minutos de vida. La bomba estará situada en dónde tu y tu hermana os despedisteis por última vez. No tardes, por favor, no querría matar también a toda su familia._

_Tú queridísima amiga Belmott._

- ¿Quién es Angel? –pidió la actriz retirada con voz preocupada.

- Ran Mouri –respondió la científica.

En la pantalla del televisor alguna cosa se había alterado y todos lo vieron.

* * *

Shinichi había oído la voz de Ran por un segundo. Se asustó. Abrió los ojos y vio como Crhis Venyard entraba con una chica que intentaba, desesperada pero inútilmente, deshacerse de ella. Se puso delante la pantalla y empujó a Ran a los pies de Shinichi. Este no dijo nada, solamente bajó la cabeza y miró a Ran interrogativamente. Los ojos de Ran pedían perdón al detective, ella tampoco dijo nada, ni siquiera se quejó de que Vermouth la empujara, se quedó sentada al suelo. Los dos miraron a Venyard que ahora se dirigía a la cámara.

- Para todos aquellos que estén viendo éste reportaje, les decimos que a Ángel y a Cool Boy –dijo con la voz de Araide y el cuerpo de mujer– solo les quedan diez minutos de vida.

- Vamos, Vermouth no tenemos todo el día, tenemos que coger a los otros tres jóvenes. –anunció Gin des de la puerta junto a Vodka.

- Ni se os ocurra hacer nada a nadie. –dijo Shinichi intentando no pensar en la chica que tenía a sus pies y pensar con las consecuencias que conllevaría que encontraran a Miyano.

- Tú no sabes que los tres de vuestra misma edad que lo saben todo están juntos en éste mismo instante. –dijo Vodka con su risa de burla.

Gin se acercó al detective y le dijo a la oreja "El detective de Osaka, el ladrón fantasma y la traidora van a morir tan si lo quieres como si no lo quieres. Es más pondremos una bomba en todo Japón si hace falta... pero los mataremos." entonces le dio un golpe a Shinichi en el estómago con una barra que tiró al suelo y los tres de la organización se fueron. Shinichi oyó como cerraban la puerta con llave. Ran se alzó y empezó a mover las manillas del detective que se abrieron y el chico cayó al suelo.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –le preguntó a Ran.

Ella le enseño una llave y le dijo "Me la dio la chica antes de venir a aquí. ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó viendo que su amigo de la infancia se frotaba la muñeca. Él afirmó con la cabeza y miró las esposas que aún tenía Ran en la mano. Alargó la mano hacia ella "¿Qué quieres¿Las esposas?" Shinichi volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y ella se las dio. Él cogió una punta de las esposas y se la clavó en un dedo ante la expectación de la muchacha karateka.

- Pero bueno¿qué haces¿Te has vuelto loco? –preguntó la chica que no se podía creer lo que su amado había hecho.

- No me he vuelto loco... –susurró el chico mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la pared.

Con su propia sangre escribió un mensaje en la pared delante el asombro de todo Japón.

* * *

En casa del doctor Agasae todos veían como Shinichi escribía alguna cosa. Cuando se apartó de delante se pudo leer el mensaje:

_Hattori, Kaito, Miyano huid van a por vosotros y sobre todo... protegedlos._

Shinichi se acercaba a un lugar en donde nadie podía ver lo que había y de repente Ran cayó al suelo y la cámara se apagó.

En la televisión volvió a aparecer en pantalla

"_No sabemos que ha pasado con la conexión, pero lo único que podemos saber es que se ha oído un disparo. Según parece quién ha recibido ha sido la chica y..._"

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Kogoro.– Que ha quien han disparado ha sido ¡¿mi hija?!

- Me preocupa el mensaje –dijo Miyano intentando no escuchar los gritos del policía retirado– por lo de "protegedlos".

- ¿Hay alguien más que esté en contacto con los de la organización?

- No creo que sea por eso, sino... –Miyano miró a Kogoro y a la nota que aún tenía en las manos– Oye, señor Mouri¿dónde está la madre de Ran?

- ¿Crees que le van a hacer algo a Eri? –preguntó Yukiko.

- ¿Tú la conoces, Yukiko? –preguntó la científica.

- Fuimos juntas al instituto.

- Entonces puede que si… –dijo la científica– "No querría matar también a toda su familia" –leió

Yukiko cogió el teléfono mientras que Hattori y Miyano intentaban descubrir en donde estaban la karateka Ran Mouri y el detective de instituto Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

**Konbanwa!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi este no me ha gustado demasiado, pero es que tenía que enviar un mensaje a Hattori y no sabía como hacerlo, U. Además tengo que enviar a Ran en el hospital para hacer concordancia con el siguiente episodio y... en el siguiente episodio os vais a encontrar con la madre de Ran: Eri. (me parece que el episodio tan solo será para ella, jeje. Entonces...**

**Sayônara! (que vaya bien el carnaval y por favor dejad reviews para poder saber como poder encaminarlo en los siguientes episodios, si puedo seguir por ese camino o tengo que ir a por otro...) Mata ne!!! (¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!)**


	7. 7 El juicio

**Ohaio gozaimasen!!!!!**

**Mappy-kun desu!!!!!**

**Hola de nuevo a todos los que leais el FF you're in my eyes (i también a los que no lo hagan aunque no se enterarán U)!!! Tardé un poco en poner esté pequeño trozo porque la sustituta de mi profesora de mates se marchó y por lo tanto no tengo tiempo para escribir, ahora. Pero incluso en epoca de examen tengo tiempo para bajarlo espero que os guste (a mi no me ha gustado demasiado, porqué me tenía que durar mucho más, pero es que no tengo inspiración). Porfa dejad R/R para poder saber vuestra opinión.**

* * *

Había llegado un mensaje en el teléfono móvil de una persona d'entre la gente que presenciaba el juicio. En el mensaje ponía:

_Mátala, Chianti._

Sacó el arma de su funda y se la puso entre las piernas. Miraba la persona que defendía ahora el juicio, la víctima, su víctima. Era una mujer decidida, todos la tenían como la mejor abogada; su marido ya la había disparado una vez, pero, él lo haría directamente en el pecho. Solo tendría una pequeña oportunidad para matarla. Cogió el pañuelo y tapó el arma con él sujetandola con un par de gomas. La alzó y miró a la víctima. Ella se había girado y le vió, continuó el discurso sin tan solo asustarse viendo la pistola y ni se inmutó. La persona que se sentaba al lado del asesino gritó.

- ¡Una arma¡Tiene una pistola!

La gente se giró y todos vieron al asesino. Los policías que vigilaban la puerta se acercaron a aquél lugar y intentaron cogerle, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió de un golpe y ampliamente dejando entrar a tres personas que iban con prisas. En el juzgado todos se aguantaban la respiración. Una mujer de la misma edad que la víctima corrió hacia ésta.

- Yu... ¡Yukiko¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la abogada Eri Kisaki.

- Estás en peligro, Eri... -dijo Yukiko Kudo respirando agitadamente- ... y tanto Shinichi como Ran... estan secuestrados por el mismo motivo...

- ¿¡Qué!?

Yukiko cogió a Kisaki por la mano y se la llevó consigo. Se aturó en el lugar en donde el asesinoa agonizaba. "Inspector Shiratori, inspector Takagi, inspectora Satô si se muere, no podremos demostrar nada y Shinichi y Ran van a morir. Será mejor que lo ingresen en un hospital antes de que el efecto del veneno que se ha tomado lo mate; y aseguraos de desaceros de cualquier prenda que tenga, en cualquier lugar puede tener escondida una rama o un veneno para suicidarse." y se marchó cogiendo a la madre de Ran por la mano. Fuera de la sala esperaba Kogoro Mouri con cara de preocupación.

- Eri.. -dijo cuando vio a las dos mujeres salir- ¿estás bien, Eri?

- Kogoro... -la mujer con gafas miró a su exmarido estrañada- ¿qué es lo que ocurre, Yukiko? -preguntó a la actriz retirada.

Un móbil sonó. La mujer del escritor se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, decolgó y respondió.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Miyano? -preguntó al teléfono- ¿De verdad?... ¿En dónde?... de acuerdo, en seguida vamos... tranquila, llevaremos a Satô i Takagi con nosotros... de acuerdo... hasta ahora. (1)

Colgó. Entró en la sala y habló con los dos inspectores. Al poco salieron y se llevaron a Kogoro Mouri y Eri Kisaki con ellos.

* * *

TRANSCRIPCIONES

(1) Otra vez os voy a poner la llamada para que podais entenderla...

YUKIKO¿Qué ocurre Miyano?

SHIHO¡Los hemos encontrado!

YUKIKO¿De verdad?

SHIHO¡Sí!

YUKIKO¿En dónde?

SHIHO: En la farmácia que quemaron en cuanto me marché.

YUKIKO: De acuerdo, en seguida vamos.

SHIHO: Pero os van a matar.

YUKIKO: Tranquila, llevaremos a Satô i Takagi con nosotros.

SHIHO: Entonces nos vemos allí, nosotros también vamos para allá con la policía de vuestra casa y de casa el doctor Agasae.

YUKIKO: De acuerdo

SHIHO¡Hasta ahora!

YUKIKO¡Hasta ahora!

**¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que cuando algo va bien siempre acabo quedadndome sin ideas y luego me pongo a pensar en otras cosas y acabo haciendo otros FF que no tienen nada que ver y que también son de Conan.**

**Bueno, espero no tardar mucho a poner el siguiente y además empezaré poniendo el otro, que espero que me leais también... y porfavor os lo pido de rodillas (U) ¡¡¡ponedme reviews!!!**

**¡Dedico este fanfic a todos los que ahora estan en epocas de examenes como yo¡No os rindáis¡Vosotros podéis hacerlo¡¡¡Lo PODEMOS hacer todos!!!**

**Matane!!!!!!**

**Mappy-kun (shihoran) Nos vemos**

**P.D. he hecho unos cuantos videoclips de musica de Conan y los he puesto en una página llamada veoh (no voy a hacer más propaganda de esto).**


	8. 8 Farmacia en llamas

**Konnichiwa!!!**

**Bien... subo otro... necesito que me dejen reviews... sino no voy a subir más porque la inspiración se termina y empieza con otras cosas... ya se que es muy complicado lo que acabo de decir, pero bueno.**

**Porfi dejadme reviews!!!**

**I hope that you like it.**

**Mata ne!**

* * *

Cuando Miyano y Hattori llegaron al lugar junto con un montón de policías y el inspector Megure, se encontraron con un hombre de pelo rubio que no les dejó entrar en la casa que ya ardía.

- Tú eres el del FBI¿verdad? -preguntó la ceintífica.

- Sí -afirmó el hombre- me llamo James Black ((-maldito nombre, con la de problemas que me ha dado-))

- Y¿se puede saber que hace el FBI aquí en Tokio? -preguntó el detective de Osaka.

- Oye, no se pase un pelo. -dijo el hombre del bigote- que no le voy a dejar pasar tan solo porque usted también está en peligro.

- Enorabuena!!! -dijo el detective del Oeste mirando encima de ellos- y ¿cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión¿Por el mensaje¿Por que Kudo le ha llamado?, (-Hattori está un poco idiota-) por favor... y es que ahora ya no se puede ni ir a salvar a un amigo.

* * *

Dentro del edificio, Shinichi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas romper la unica puerta por la que podian salir. Pero esta estaba trabada y su esfuerzo era en vano. Al cabo de dos o tres minutos de intentarlo oyó alguien toser al lado de la puerta. Se apartó de ella y se fue al lado de Ran, la cual estando herida, agonizaba. 

De repente la puerta se abrió y entraron un mujer de ojos azules y vestida con una falda gris y un jersei rojo y un hombre con un gorro de lana y una chaqueta larga: eran Jodie Santemillion y Suichi Akai. El hombre cogió a Mouri y se la llevó de ahí.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kudo? -preguntó la chica del FBI.

- No lo sé -respondió él siguiendola fuera de la sala en donde habían estado.

- ¡Vamonos de aquí!.¡Me parece que no queda tiempo para la bomba! -gritó Akai.

- ¿Bomba? -preguntó el detective justo cuando pasaban por el lado de una.

- Hay suficiente como para volar toda la manzana -le informó Santemillion.-procura no respirar el humo.

- Lo intento -dijo el detective tosiendo mientras iba con la cabeza un poco bajada y haciendo mil y una maravillas para no quemarse con el fuego que había.

El silencio se apoderó de todos. Solo se oía el fuego haciendo de las suyas: rompiendo suelos, techos... Bajaron por unas escaleras y vieron la puerta de entrada. Shinichi y Jodie habían de esquivar las bigas que empezaban a caer del techo, pero el detective casi no tenía fuerzas.

Entonces, Shinichi empujó a Santemillion fuera justo cuando un pedazo de hierro ardiendo caía en la entrada.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Santemillion- ¿Estás bien? -gritó cuando vio lo que había ocurrido

- Sí -contestó el detective- pero por aquí es imposible pasar, ya.

- ¡Oye, Akai! -gritó la chica del FBI- necesito tu ayuda.

El hombre dejó a Ran con Hattori y Miyano y se fue con su compañera. Miró bien las paredes del edificio y se percató de que había una salida de emergencia.

- Kudo -dijo Suichi al lado de la puerta- vete al segundo piso a la salida de emergencia.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Y no podíamos haber salido por allí antes? -preguntó Santemillion ((-yo también lo pregunto, de hecho, jeje.-))

Shinichi se fue hacia allí: subiendo las escaleras otra vez, girando a la derecha, en donde recordaba haber visto un callejón en la ventana de la habitación, pero no estaba seguro de a donde iba. Entonces vió una puerta de hierro

* * *

Mientras Miyano y Hattori se quedaron con Ran haciendole que aguantase lo que pudiese. Black les dijo que ya habían llamado a una ambulancia y a los bomberos y que no tardarian nada en llegar. 

- Venga Ran. -le decía Heiji- aguanta, solo un poco más, aguanta.

- Shinichi... -dijo ella con dificultades- ¿dónde está... Shinichi?

- Tranquila, Mouri. Él vendrá enseguida no te preocupes -decía la científica a la chica.

Ran, con los ojos cerrados se preguntaba quién era aquella chica que le decía que se tranquilizase. _Como en una fiesta el fuego continuaba ardiendo_ _y el chico se perdía y se fundía como un plástico en el fuego_. Ran se sobresaltó y Hattori se asustó de su reacción. ((-qué mal hoy...-)) _¿Con quién iría a todos lados?. ¿Con quién iría a buscar su felicidad?..._

- Shinichi... -murmuró Ran antes de desmaiarse.

- ¡Ran!. -se sobresaltó Hattori- ¡Oye, Ran!

Las sirenas de ambulancias y bomberos empezaban a sentirse mientras la policia iba sacando a la gente de los edificios de alrededores junto con Jodie Santemillion y James Black. Mientras Ran agonizaba y Miyano y Hattori se percataban de que no podrian evitar la desgracia.

* * *

Suichi Akai corrió hacia el lado derecho del edificio y subió por las escalerillas de emergencia. Se situó en la puerta de hierro del segundo piso y se percató de que habían puesto un palo delante. El hombre del FBI le dió una patada al palo.

* * *

Volviendo al detective adolescente de Tokio envuelto en llamas. Se situó al lado de esa puerta de hierro que había que, como no, estaba ardiendo .((-¿a quién se le ocurre poner una puerta de hierro como salida de emergencia... ? ... me parece que solo a mi... suerte teneis que no quiero hacer arquitectura, jeje.-)) Shinichi cogió el pomo de la puerta para intentar salir, pero se encontró en que la puerta estaba trabada por algun objeto. 

¡BUM!

Un bomba había estallado a su lado...

_Bienvenidos a nosotros. No saldréis de aquí vivos. Hahaha._

* * *

**Yo!**

**¿Qué tal? Muy poco escrito¿no? (-)**

**Bien... porfavor... os pido reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews y más reviews (-)... onegai!!!**

**Matane!!!**

**Mappy-kun**


	9. 9 Pensamientos

**Yo!**

**Bueno, una chapter más pero con inconvenientes... tuve que volver a subir este capítulo por otro problemilla que tuve con la página. Gracias PaLiTo por avisarme y por el review. Gracias amidala Granger por el review... los que ya hayan leído el capítulo nueve de este fanfic, supondrá que este ya lo han leído. No he hecho ningun cambio simplemente lo volví a poner ya que no se que pasa que esta página se vuelve loca. Mi mejor amiga me ha avisado hoy de que lo que ocurre es totalmente normal y por lo tanto que no va a pasar nada si vuelve a ocurrir.**

**Entonces, espero que disfruten del fanfic y porfavor dejen reviews.**

**Mata ne!**

* * *

Volviendo al detective adolescente de Tokio envuelto en llamas. Se situó al lado de esa puerta de hierro que había que, como no, estaba ardiendo .(/**_¿a quién se le ocurre poner una puerta de hierro como salida de emergencia... ? ... me parece que solo a mi... suerte teneis que no quiero estudiar arquitectura, jeje./_)** Shinichi cogió el pomo de la puerta para intentar salir, pero se encontró en que la puerta estaba trabada por algun objeto. 

¡BUM!

Un bomba había estallado a su lado...

Bienvenidos a nosotros. No saldréis de aquí vivos. Hahaha.

Había salido este cartél del objeto que había estallado al lado de Shinichi.

- No entiendo nada -dijo para si mismo Shinichi mirandola.

Shinichi vio que la puerta no quemaba tanto como aparentaba **(/_¿y eso?/_)** empujó la puerta justo cuando atrás de ella Akai quitaba el palo que estaba colocado.

En dos segundos ocurrió la tragedia. Suichi cogió a Shinichi, pero a la vez le hizo la trabeta con el palo que aún cogia con la mano. La barandilla de las escalerillas de emergencia estaba demasiado cerca y...

Akai cogió a Kudo en brazos y salió tan rapido como pudo de allí. Cuando llegó a bajo del todo de las escalerillas de emergencia Shinichi pudo ver a Hattori. El detective del oeste vio un poco de sangre en la cabeza de Kudo cuando el chico del FBI pasó por su lado llevandole en brazos.

El hombre del gorro de lana dejó al detective del este al lado de la chica karateka que era atendida por Miyano.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó el detective del oeste.

- No lo sé, de pronto salió corriendo y se dio con la barandilla en la cabeza. Aun respira, pero no sé lo que le ocurrirá. -respondió Suichi- de momento que se lo lleven n la ambulancia, pero no los dejen solos, ya saben que los de la organización están infiltrados en todos lados.

Heiji y Shiho afirmaron con la cabeza, mientras los enamorados sangraban y las sirenas cercanas de los bomberos y las ambulancias indicaban que pronto terminaría este trágico incidente.

_Comprendo que no te sientas segura. Yo tampoco lo estaría sabiendo que con quien más confia es con quien menos debes confiar.

* * *

_

- Estás diciendo que fue tu hijo fue quien puso a mi hija en peligro¿eh¿Estás diciendo eso? -oyó a una voz familiar gritar.

- Tranquilo Kogoro -dijo otra voz familiar.

- Mouri¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó una voz que solo había oído una vez.

De fondo se oía un "tiri", "tiri", "tiri" muy molesto y solitario. La chica karateka abrió los ojso y afirmó con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Aun un poco mareada, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir.

- ¡Ran! -se sobresaltó el ex policía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ran? -preguntó la abogada Eri.

Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza. Le parecía que si abría la boca solo haría que las lágrimas se le escaparan otra vez, la sensación de haber perdido algo importante en algun lugar que vagamente recordaba, le hacía sentir un poco débil, un poco insegura, un poco triste. Observó la habitación, cada detalle podía ser importante, aunque de estos no había demasiados. El olor a desinfectado y la habitación blanca le recordaban a un hospital. A un lado de su cama estaba su madre (Eri Kisaki) sentada y su padre (Kogoro) derecho al lado de su esposa. Al otro lado de la cama, estaban sus dos mejores amigas (Sonoko Suzuki y Kazuha Tonoyama) sentadas y el novio de una de ellas: Makoto. Al lado de este estaba una persona que nunca había visto, la chica de pelo rubio oscuro y un poco ondulado estaba cabizbaja y aunque los ojos casí ni se le vieran, ella sabía que la observaba con atención. Un poco más al fondo había una puerta y a su lado, junto a la pared y con la cabeza bajada estava Heiji Hattori.

Delante de su cama estaba Yukiko Kudo, sentada y con las manos en la cara tapandose del mundo exterior a Ran le pareció verle gotas de agua salada en su cara. Yusaku Kudo, la observaba tapandole sin querer una cama que había por allí con un bulto inerto.

- Hattori, vamonos de aquí¿quieres? -dijo la científica- Mouri, voy a entender que me odies con todas tus fuerzas cuando te lo contemos todo. Aunque Kudo haya escondido todo por protegerte.- dijo haciendo una sonrisa en la que Ran pudo ver claramente tristeza- No creo que te lo contemos ahora, pero quería que lo supieses, porque depende del momento, te lo va a poder contar Kudo. -terminó mientras empujaba al detective del oeste fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta después de haber salido ella.

- Se llama Shiho Miyano- respondió Kazuha a la cara de la chica hospitalizada- es científica y parece conocer mucho a Heiji y Kudo.

- Ran¿de verdad te encuentras bien? -preguntó Sonoko

Ella afirmó y volvió a poner su mirada en la parte oscura de la habitación. Distinguiendo una cara entre tubos y cosas estrañas de infermeria...

- Shi... Shinichi -dijo la chica karateka- ¿qué...¿qué le ocurrio? -preguntó en un susurro.

La puerta se abrió y dejó paso a James Black, Suichi Akai, Jodie Santemillion y un chico desconocido.

- Mouri, ya despertaste. -dijo la mujer.

- Profesora Jodie -se sorprendió Ran.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido? -preguntó el chico mientras manejaba las maquinas de Kudo.

- ¿Nos conocemos? -preguntó la chica de ojos azules desde la cama.

- ¿Te acuerdas del nombre Katsuki Doito? -preguntó con la voz un poco más baja.

- Ka... Ka... -balbuceó Ran.

- ¡Kaitou! -exclamó Sonoko.

- Exacto. -sonrió el ladrón mágico- mi nombre es Kaitou Kuroba ancantado. Entonces, puedes responderme si te acuerdas de algo.

La chica karateka de ojos azules se esforzó en intentar memorizar lo que había pasado. Una habitación oscura y luego una de baldosas blancas junto a Shinichi. Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo era la habitación? -preguntó el chico parecido a Heiji y Kudo mientras dejaba de mirar las máquinas.

- Primero negra. Luego de baldosas blancas -respondió Ran.

"¿Los dos hombres o la mujer?" continuo el interrogatorio Black. La chica negó con la cabeza con cara de interrogación. Pero Jodie vio lo que ella quería preguntar: "Mouri, nosotros somos Suichi Akai, James Black y Jodie Santemillion del FBI de Nueva York. Veníamos siguiendo al doctor Araide, aunque ya lo habías visto en aqueslla ocasión tenía que decirtelo de nuevo. Creo que en una ocasión conociste ya a Akai" dijo señalando a su compañero del gorro de lana mientras Ran afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Un momento. -dijo Ran- ¿al doctor Araide¿te refieres a la mujer que intentó matarle? -preguntó. Jodie afirmó- pero... ¿qué tiene que ver Haibara en todo esto?

Santemillion y Akai sonrieron.

- Creo que aunque hayas pasado tres días de sueño vas a recuperarte muy rápido **(/_me parece que me he pasado con los días de inconsciencia¿no creen?_./)** -afirmó la mujer del FBI. Luego se marchó junto con Kuroba, Akai y Black.

- ¿Haibara? -preguntó Suzuki- ¿Por qué Haibara?

- Te lo dije alguna vez, Sonoko -respondió Ran- protegí a Haibara junto con Conan y Santemillion. Luego, la mujer se llevó a Conan. -vio que su amiga no se acordaba aún y añadió- fue cuando tú, papá, Heiji y la señora Kudo estuvistéis en el barco fantasma disfrazados.

_No volveré a responder a tus preguntas porque mi boca no volverá a articular palabra alguna._

Ran miró fijamente a Shinichi. Shiho entró de golpe en la sala y se lo miró junto con Heiji que tenía la cara desfigurada. De repente, el objeto que tenía una pantalla con una línea verde que subia y bajaba y hacía "tiri" constantemente empezó a disminuir. El sonido que todos tenían en la cabeza ya por costumbre empezaba a alentir. Las subidas y bajadas de la línea verde se convirtieron en una sola línea de la misma altura y el sonido se convirtió en un "tiiiiiiii" continuo que representaba el signo de la muerte.

- Voy a avisar a un médico -dijo Yusaku abandonando la habitación.

_Tus lágrimas son mis lágrimas, tus penas son mis penas, pero como todo eso soy yo y yo no quiero pensar solo en mí, por una vez dejaré que seas feliz, que vuelvas a ser tu, que vivas con otra gente y te olvides de mí._

Ran continuaba mirando al chico que amaba mientras todos veían como le empezaban a caer las lágrimas en las mejillas que se le caían sin poder remediarlo. Empezaba a verlo un poco borroso, pero aún así no queria apartar la vista de aquél lugar y vio como entraban en la sala Yusaku, seguido de Kuroba, Akai, Santemillion, Black, Takagi, Satô, Megure y alguna enfermeras. Miyano se acercó a ella. La estiró en la camilla y evitó que intentara incorporarse de nuevo para poder ver a Kudo. No sabía porque, pero Ran empezaba a entender el dolor de la científica viendo que ella había llorado: sus ojos hinchados demostraban que el dolor de la chica era interminable.

_Veo aún la sonrisa de cuando me sonrojé a tu lado en aquella puesta de sol _**(/_me refiero a lo que se explica en una de las peliculas ¬¬ por si no la han visto me parece que es la novena peli: estrategia en las profundidades_/)**_ y aunque solo sea un espiritu intentaré no alejarme de tí y conseguir hacerte sacar lo que en dos años no pude hacer: quiero hacerte radiar de nuevo con tu sonrisa porque yo... te amo... y no quiero que te preocupes por alguien que ha sido siempre la causa de tus lágrimas; porque yo... te quiero... y no creo que yo sea quien tiene que hacerte feliz; porque yo... te amo... Ran... y aunque ahora me despido de tí por siempre quiero que sepas que un chico llamado Shinichi se llevará consigo tu recuerdo a la tumba: el recuerdo de tus ojos, el recuerdo de tus momentos de tristeza y felicidad, el recuerdo de tu sonrisa... nunca dejaré de pensar en tí, Ran, porque yo... te... a... mo._

- Shinichi -susurró- no quiero que te vayas -dijo Mouri entre sollozos y con la voz muy baja- Shinichi...

Alguna cosa le había punzado, poco a poco, sus ojos se nublaron más que con el efecto de las lágrimas al salir de ellos. Se sentía cansada y solo quería dormirse. Pero no podía, no debía dormirse, quería saber lo que le ocurriría a Shinichi... el cansancio pudo más que ella. Lo último que vio fue a una Shiho Miyano que aún la sujetaba y en su mejilla lo que parecía ser unas gotas de agua salada salidas de los ojos de la científica.

* * *

**Tengo que aclarar unas cuantas cosas de este capítulo.**

**Primero que las frases que estan en cursiva son pensamientos, supongo que ya sabéis de quién, pero aún así no es lo que parece. Estos pensamientos Ran los oye en su cabeza con la voz de Shinichi, no es que los tenga Shinichi. Segundo que en la parte en la que los pensamientos de Ran son **_No volveré a responder a tus preguntas porque mi boca no volverá a articular palabra alguna. _**que luego entran Hattori y Miyano NO, NO TIENEN TELEPATÍA simplemente que Shiho tiene una sensación extraña -ya que ella está enamorada del detective, pero eso es otra cosa- igual que Ran, y de Hattori, no malpiensen no es una chica simplemente que al ser Kudo uno de sus mejores amigos -aunque rivales- tiene una sensación parecida a la de las chicas... aclarando aún más es parecido a las sensaciones de peligro que más de una vez a tenido Shinichi en el anime: los ojos aquellos que le observan y cosas de estas. Y de la ultima no me acuerdo, soy un desastre, cuando me acuerde de ella ya os la diré.**

**Bueno, entonces Tuski y yo nos vamos a despedir -la rata esa no para de dormir algun día de esos la dejaré dentro la bolita y entonces la claustrofóbica no va a dormir jamás JUASJUASJUAS que mala que soy ¬¬.**

**Hasta la vista!!!**

**_En el próximo capítulo haré un pequeño descanso de peligros y haré más romanticismo a quién no le guste que no mire... era broma... y porfa dejen reviews!_**

**Os lo agradece mucho:**

**Mappy-kun**

**Petonets**


	10. 10 Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Tonoyama

**Konnichiwa!**

**Mappy desu!**

**Otra vez está a aquí la pesada esa que os actualiza un fanfic muuuy rarito y feo. Pues nada que os dejo con otro chapter a ver que tal. Ya os lo dije en este el romanticismo es lo único que vais a enontrar de hecho hay un poquito de humor, pero es uno de muy malo que me hizo un poco de gracia ponerlo y os lo voy a surrallar para que los que no quieran leerlo que se lo salten que sinó les va a cortar el rollito pero porfa no me maten, que no he hecho nada malo.**

**Otra vez vuelvo a dar las gracias a PaLiTo y a amidala Granger por su apoyo y a mi mejor amiga Rinoaangelo por que hoy me dijo cosas muy majas te quiero my best friend.**

**Pues ala! que no os rayo más con la introducción.**

**Ma te ne!**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaraciones**

**En este capítulo hay un Flash Back... todo lo que está en **_"cursiva y entre comillas"_** son pensamientos de los personajes, las notas que a veces pongo están _(/entre barras y parentesis y además en cursiva y negrita/), _con los XDXD me refiero a que se ríen, pero es que no tenía ganas de poner se rió tal personaje y por eso lo puse como otra cosa del diálogo y me parece que nada más.**

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

* * *

Había pasado más de un mes, las lluvias augmentaban diciendo que llegaba el invierno. Un hombre joven con gorra paseaba bajo las gotas que caían del cielo sin rumbo fijo ni... paraguas. Su cara mojada mostraba tristeza y preocupación. Solo hacía unos instantes que todo había ocurrido, pero aún se acordaba de todo y él solo quería olvidarlo.

**Flash Back**

De repente alguien se paró delante de él. El chico moreno también lo hizo y miró de pies a cabeza quién era la persona que tenía delante. Los zapatos negros, pantalones y americana también negras, camisa purpura oscuro y corbata, para variar, negra, un sombrero, unas gafas de sol **_(/aunque fuera noche y estuviera nublado, él las llavaba/)_** y un paraguas negros.

_"Vodka. ¿Qué hace aquí?.¿Me ha reconocido?."_

Los pensamientos del chico se desvaneciron cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Miró a su bolsillo y luego miró delante suyo. Vodka había girado y disponía a marcharse cuando una mujer rubia lo apuntó con una pistola y le dijo:

- Quedas detenido por el intento de asesinato de Shinichi Kudo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Santemillion? -preguntó corriendo hacia allí el detective de Osaka.

- Qué intento infiltrarse y disparar a Kudo, nada más.-contestó la componente del FBI.

- Vaya... -susurro el chico

Continuó caminando pero su cara reflejaba tristeza.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Algo lo quitó de los pensamientos. Su teléfono volia a sonar y con más insistencia aún. Lo sacó de sus bolsillos y lo descolgó. Se lo puso a la oreja, pero el no dijo nada.

- ...Kazuha -murmuró- ...Nada, enseguida estoy de vuelta.

Hattori colgó y con paso rápido volvió a la mansión Kudo. Mojado de pies y cabeza entró en el edificio que le habían dejado para poder investigar bien y no tener que ir y venir todos los días. Entró en la salita de estar y se encontró a Kazuha sentada en el sofá, mirando su teléfono móvil y con cara preocupada. Al verlo llegar, la chica se levantó rapidamente y se fue hacia él.

- Mirate, Heiji -dijo la chica- estás mojado de pies a cabeza ¿dónde has estado¿Qué te ocurre? -añadió viendo la cara de tristeza y preocupación que emitia el detective.

- Estoy bien, Kazuha -respondió él- tan solo me apetecía pensar un poco, nada más.

- Y en ¿qué se supone que piensas bajo la lluvia?

- No lo se Kazu... -respondió de nuevo el chico- ¿Cuando has vuelto?

- Ahora mismo -dijo Tonoyama- me moje un poco con el equipaje. ¿Aún no sed sabe nada del caso?

- No, no tenemos nada ni de Gin ni de Vermouth. -dijo Heiji- aunque también nos ayude Kaitou Kid en esto, pero no sabemos posiciones ni nada.

- Y Kudo¿despertó? -preguntó de nuevo la chica.

El detective de Osaka negó con la cabeza y se fue de allí. Kazuha volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Al poco el detective volvió con una toalla secandose.

- ¿No irás a ver a Ran? -le preguntó a Kazuha.

- No -responió ella.

- Voy a ir ahora al hospital¿vienes? -preguntó de nuevo Heiji pero un poco preocupado.

- Sí -respondió ella sin mirar la cara de su amigo.

El detective volvió a salir de allí. Más tarde Heiji y Kazuha salian de la casa de los Kudo bajo un paraguas **_(/el de Kazuha, porque Heiji no tenía/)_**.

- Oye, Heiji... -dijo la chica esperando la respuesta que no obtuvo de él- tierra llamando a Heiji... -nada- ¡Hattori! -gritó en la oreja de este.

- Au -se quejó- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Eso quisiera saber yo. -dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

- No me pasa nada, Kazuha.

La chica se paró. Él también lo hizo y se puso cara a cara delante de ella.

- ¿pero? -preguntó la chica viendo la cara que ponía él.

- Nada -dijo Heiji girandose para marchar.

Kazuha le cogió para que no siguiera. Hattori empezaba a ponerse un poco sonrojado. "_¿Por qué me cuesta tanto hoy decir las cosas?_"

- Heiji, por favor -dijo Tonoyama casi en un susurro- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Dímelo, por favor.

- Es que... -_"no te pongas nervioso otra vez, que la vas a líar"_- Kazuha tu sabes... -se giró y miro la chica que le ponía una carita de cordero muy maja- XDXD

- ¡Oye pero no te rías!

- ¡Corten¡A ver chico si sabes de una vez interpretar tu papel que ya te toca...!, Por favor que alguien le deje algo para que no moje más de lo que esta el suelo de tan reírse...

XD. Era broma... continuamos con la escenita...

- Heiji, por favor -dijo Tonoyama casi en un susurro- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Dímelo, por favor.

- Es que... -_"no te pongas nervioso otra vez, que la vas a líar"_- Kazuha tu sabes... -se giró y miro a la chica- ... tu sabes que...

- Yo sé... ¿qué?

- ... sabes que todo este lío es muy peligroso y... -_"diselo de una vez Hattori, o aun la liarás más"_

- ¿Y? -interrumpió de nuevo Kazuha.

- ...y... que... -empezaba a bajar mucho la voz y la chica tuvo que acercarse un poco a él que estaba muy sonrojado- ... te... quie... ro... y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo -acabó diciendo de carrerilla.

- ¡¿qué qué?! -exclamó la chica que casi no había entendido nada.

- Da igual, mujer, da igual.

- Hattori Heiji¿qué es lo que me acabas de decir hace tan solo unos instantes?

- Que da igual.

- Dímelo.

- Que no quiero que te ocurra nada malo - dijo volviendo a bajar la voz y poniendose cada vez más rojo- porque... te... quie... ro.

Parecía que la chica por fin lo había entendido porque también se sonrojó. Los dos empezaron a mirar hacia otro lado hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. La chica los volvió a enretirar y se puso aún más colorada.

- Yo... también... -dijo Kazuha evitando la mirada de Hattori- te... quiero... Heiji -terminó diciendo casi con un susurro y más sonrojada que él, si es que se podía.

El detective la cogió por la mano y empezó a andar dirección al hospital sin importarle que se mojara. A ella no le importaba en donde la llevaba, tan solo lo que sus oidos le habían hecho escuchar momentos antes.

Llegaron al hospital. Subieron al ascensor y el detective pulsó el boton 04. justo antes de que las puertas empezaran a cerrarse, un chico identico a él, pero sin ser tan morenito, entró.

- Kuroba¿cómo va? -preguntó el detective.

- Bien. -respondió el ladrón- felicidades -añadió al ver que aún se estaban cogiendo de la mano.

Los chicos se sonrojaron otra vez.

- Supongo que vais para la habitación de Kudo¿no? -preguntó el mago.

- Sí -respondió Heiji- ¿qué se sabe de lo que ocurrió con Vodka?

- Veo que te encontraste con Santemillion. -dijo Kaitou, Hattori afirmó con la cabeza- No se. No estaba allí cuando ocurrió, pero hubieron disparos.

- ¿Y Ran? -preguntó de repente el chico.

- Está bien. - respondió el ladrón saliendo del ascensor que ya había llegado al piso 4 seguido de la pareja de Osaka- No estaba allí cuando ocurrió.

- Y entonces eso de los disparos¿qué...? -se interesó el detective del oeste.

- Ya te lo contaré luego.

Kuroba llamó a la habitación número 0405 y entró. Ahí estaban solo Ran dormida con la cabeza encima de los brazos en la cama y Shinichi incorporado que les hizo un señal de silencio a todos los que entraban en la sala.

* * *

**¿Y bien?. ¿Qué os pareció?. Reviews onegai shimasu.**

**Os doy la avanzada del chapter siguiente porque me parece que me voy a pasar un poquitin y así podran estar avisados a tiempo...**

**_Pues nada, que en el próximo capítulo, voy a hacer un intercambio de personajes dentro de la organización ... no, no digo que las almas se les cambien del cuerpo que les pertenece, sino que van a secuestrar a aqlguien y para que no le maten habrá un pequeño intercambió hecho por la organización misma..._**

**Ya saben, reviews que solo les va a costar 1 minutito de nada (/si es que no tienen inspiración/) y menos (/si la tienen/).**

**¡¡¡Hasta pronto!!!**


	11. 11 APTX 4868

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Volvemos a ver otra vez un capítulo de este fanfic (/que va a ser el ultimo durante un par de meses/) y por favor, no me maten. En este capítulo haré un cambio radical en la historia (/de hecho no tanto, pero bueno/). Pido perdón por la falta que hice con Kazuha Toyama. Haré más comentraios al final, hasta entonces... ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Había pasado ya más de un mes desde que Shinichi despertó **_(/total, más de dos meses y nada ¬¬U tan solo Heiji y Kazuha en el romanticismo XD/)_** y a este ya le dieron el alta. Heiji había hido a buscarle junto con Kazuha, por alguna extraña razón ni Mouri ni Miyano fueron con ellos. En cuanto llegaron a la calle de la mansión Kudo, Hattori ya no se contubo más las ganas de preguntarle algo. 

- Oye, Kudo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Shinichi como respuesta.

- ¿Me puedes decir que piensas hacer ahora con lo de la chica muerta? -preguntó mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Kazuha- ¿Qué chica muerta?

- Eso mismo pregunto yo -dijo el detective del este.

- Ya sabes. -contestó Heiji un poco extrañado- La chica que mató la organización. La chica en la que mataron con las huellas de Miyano y las tuyas.

Shinichi había olvidado por completo que aún le acusaban de un asesinato que no había cometido nunca **_(/para más información miren el segundo capítulo de este fanfic/)_**. Se paró en seco.

- No me acordaba -dijo medio riendo y volviendo a andar.

- ¡Oye! -gritó Hattori esta vez parandose él.

Shinichi había ya adelantado a Heiji y también se paró. Kazuha los miraba a los dos sin saber bien que decir.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó el detective de Tokio.

- Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo. -respondió el otro detective **_(/hoy se copian muuuchiiiisimo las frases, jeje/)_**- Desde hace un buen rato que estás como perdido. Te preocupa algo¿no es verdad?

Shinichi bajo la cabeza y se giró de espaldas a él. Desde hacía un buen rato que le parecía de que algo malo había ocurrido. Como si algo o alguien muy importante hubiera desaparecido por completo y de hecho cada vez que más se acercaba a su casa más le recorría esa sensación tan extraña.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hattori- Oye. ¡Kudo!

- Desde... -el fanático de Holmes no se molestó en girarse- desde hace un buen rato que tengo una sensación extraña. No lo sé, Hattori, solo serán paranoias mías, note preocupes.

Heiji continuó caminando y cogió a Shinichi por el brazo estirandolo para que se diera prisa. Y con una sonrisa le dijo "Me parece que no eres el único que tiene paranoias hoy" **_(/y que lo diga, XD/)_**. Toyama les seguia muy de cerca.

Cuando llegaron en la casa, el padre de Shinichi los estaba esperando fuera con cara preocupada.

- Papá¿qué ocurre? -dijo Kudo soltandose de las zarpas del otro detective.

- Cuando llegué me encontré esto encima de la mesa y teniendo en cuenta que aquí tendria que estar el doctor Agasae, pues... -respondió el escritor de misterios pasandole un sobre blanco con lacra roja sellandola.

El detective del este la cogió y miró el todo el sobre. No tenía nada escrito por ningun lugar. La puso a contraluz, parecía tener solo letras dentro de la carta. Se fijó en la lacra que sellaba el sobre...

- Vermouth... -susurró el detective, rapidamente abrió la carta.

La cara de Kudo iba cambiando por momentos. Cada vez mostraba más preocupación e incluso odio. Luego, salió corriendo hacia casa del doctor Agasae dejando a Yusaku, Heiji y Kazuha sin saber muy bien lo que iba ocurriendo. Hattori, lo suigió.

Empezó a mirar por los lados de la casa **_(/que de hecho si no recuerdo mal la casa era redonda, pero bueno ¬¬U/_**), en el jardín. Hasta que entonces gritó.

- ¡Hattori¡Llama a una ambulancia! -y se acercó a un bulto blanco que había en el suelo tacado de sangre.

Heiji se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a urgencias mientras encontraba a Shinichi. Este estaba cogiendo a una persona en brazos, algo que nunca había visto. La cara del detective del este empezaba a taparsele por su cabello, se entristezia por momentos, sus ojos tenían la desesperación que hacía muchos días había conseguido olvidar.

- Vamos, Miyano -decía- tienes que aguantar.

- Lo siento... Kudo... no pude... no pude protegerlos...

- Oye, no hables -estás mal- ¿te desmaiaste?

La chica de pelo rubio oscuro afirmó.

- Entonces fué bueno -dijo sonriendo- porqué solo te habrán disparado una vez¿verdad?

Ella volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. Sonreía. No sabía el porqué, pero solo sonreía. En su mente recorrían los momentos que había pasado junto a todas las personas que se interesaban por ella. Las personas que tenían que estar ahora mismo a su lado. Shinichi le cogía fuertemente y la registraba.

- Parece que no es grabe. -susurró- pero aún así será mejor que vayas a un hospital a que te miren¿de acuerdo? -volvió a sonreirle, pero ella veía la preocupación y la tristeza que surgía de su corazón- No te preocupes por no haberlos protegido. Tenía que habermelo imaginado mucho antes eso de que la organización aún tendría fuerza para volver a atacar.

Shiho Miyano se volvía a marear. Ver al chico al que amaba preocupado no le hacía bien. En ese instante Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama y la Liga Juvenil de Detectives llegaban a su lado.

- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó el detective del oeste.

- Mejor que Ran seguro. -respondió él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Kazuha.

- Se la han llevado junto con Agasae. -volvió a responder Shinichi alargando la carta a Hattori.

El chico de Osaka la cogió y la leió en vos alta:

_Siento tenerme que comunicarme de esta manera contigo Cool Guy, pero no tengo tiempo de nada más. Matamos a Sherry por tí, quitartela de en medio es lo máximo que podía hacer, pero tenemos que eliminarte a tí también y a Angel, por supuesto. La tenemos junto con un científico loco que intercambiaremos por tí. El lugar el muelle numero 3 antes de que anochezca (tu dirás la hora)._

_Atentamente:_

_Tu queridissima amiga platónica Belmott._

- Piensas ir¿Kudo? -preguntó preocupado el que había leido la carta.

- ¿No crees que va a ser divertido? -respondió- ¿para que quieren matarme si ella precisamente lo ha evitado todas las veces que nos encontramos? Demasiado despistado todo eso. Están desesperados. Hubieran matado más perfectamente a Miyano si no hubiera sido por algo que les impidió hacerlo.

- Oye. Shinichi¿verdad? -el chico afirmó y miró a Mitsuhiko que hablaba- puedo preguntarte si nos hemos visto antes.

- Oye, si conocías bien a Conan. -respondió.

Kudo se levantó y se fue de allí seguido de muy de cerca por Mitsuhiko.

- Pero no me respondiste. -dijo él.

- Y ¿por qué quiere un mocoso que le reponda eso? -preguntó Shinichi.

- Porque si conoces a Belmott quiere decir que nos enocntramos muy de cerca. -respondió el pequeño Tsuburaya.

- ¿¡Qué!? -se sorprendió el detective de Tokio- ¿Cómo...¿Cuándo...?

- Hace ya casi tres años. Estaba en el instituto...

**Flash Back**

Dentro de una clase de un instituto de Osaka, un joven de unos quinze o dieciséis años, con pecas en la cara y el pelo totalmente ordenado, acababa de recoger sus cosas y se disponía a marchar cuando de repente las luces de la sala en donde estaba se apagaron. Ya casi era de noche, así que el chico empezó a darse prisa para poder salir del instituto sin darse ningun golpe ahora que se empezaban a apagar todas las luces. Durante todo el día se habían oido coches patrulla al lado del edificio, pero aún así nadie le hizo caso a ese pequeño detalle.

El joven estaba llegando a las taquillas de la escuela hasta que vio a un hombre de pelo largo y plateado con una pistola en las manos. Tsuburaya se paró. Se escondió en un rincón y esperó a ver lo que ocurría. Allí, una chica de pelo rubio y largo, que había visto antes en algun lugar, se encontró con él.

- ¿Ya la has matado? -le preguntó el hombre- Belmott¿qué ocurre? -preguntó cuando la chica empezó a mirar arriba y abajo del edificio.

Sus ojos se pararon en el rincón en donde estaba Tsuburaya. La chica se acercó a él.

- Mira a quién tenemos a aquí. Al numero uno de la clase de 1-3 **_(/ahora mismo no tengo presentes las numeraciones de clases por edad en Japón, o sea que porfavor no me maten si me equivoco ¬¬U. /)_** -dijo la mujer llamada Belmott- Tsuburaya.

El hombre cogió una capsa negra que llevaba encima y se la pasó a Belmott.

- Jefe¿está seguro? -preguntó la mujer.

Aquél hombre realmente sabía lo que hacía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella me golpeó mientras decía "entonces te vamos a dar el APTX 4868".

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Realmente sabían lo que hacía -continuó explicando Tsuburaya- aquella mujer, me recordaba a alguien y no sabía quién era y además me reconoció. Cuando me desperté, me había convertido en un chico. Me fui a casa, le conté todo a mi hermana y nos fuimos de Osaka. Cuando entré en este colegio, me dije a mi mismo que no tendría peligro alguno. No podría imaginarme de que un veneno pudiera fallar.

- ¿Realmente dijo APTX 4868?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza. Había empezado a comprender todo. No sabía el porqueé pero, cuando había llegado Conan, había empezado a darse cuenta de que él también iba a ser especial para alguien más.

* * *

**Ya les dije que no me mataran.**

**No soy anti-Haibara, pero tampoco quiero deshacer la buena pareja que hacen Shinichi y Ran por lo tanto tenía previsto ponerle a alguien a Shiho... y quién sinó que el criajo que está coladito por ella. Como es muy sabiondo el chico me vino de perlas, jeje.**

**Ya saben que ahora puede ponerse más interesante aún, pero no lo haré hasta de aquí dos meses más o menos. Así que hasta entonces... QUIERO REVIEWS, porfiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Voy a avanzar un poquito cada día y espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda!**

**Mata ne!**

**_En el juicio final uno no se da cuenta de que ser lo que eres te importa lo suficiente._**

**_- Si le dejan cargos le destrozarán la vida al pobre chico..._**

**No digo nada más, solo que el juicio de la acusación de Miyano y Kudo está al llegar!!! **

**Hasta la vista!**


	12. 12 El juicio final

**Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!**

**Hacía muchííííísimo que no me pasaba por aquí!!!!!! Ahora estoy en los examenes finales, pero aún así este fic ya lo tenía hecho desde hacía tiempo y no pude porque me quede sin ordenador por motivos personales (como ya dije en el chapter anterior). Muchas gracias a todos los que me dais animos para seguir escribiendo y perdón a la gente que no pude continuar leiendo ni dejarles reviews (más que nada, porque la PSP no me aceptaba más internet TT) pero que le vamos a hacer! Como prometí en dos meses (no exactos) otro chapter y me da la sensación de que ya falta poco para terminarlo, luego me voy a inspirar más en el otro que lo tengo muuuuy abandonado (ya saben: Final ¿Feliz?.)**

**Bueeeeno, después de esta larga introducción les dejo que disfruten (o no) del 12th chapter del fanfic You're in my eyes hecho por Mappy y protagonizado por los personajes creados por Gosho Aoyama.**

**Mata ne!!!**

* * *

Shinichi había sido acompañado por Heiji en un taxi hacia el muelle. El sol brillaba con un tono naranja detrás de la ciudad. El muelle estaba solitario excepto por el taxi que aún esperaba en él. Pero delante de este vehículo apareció otro totalmente negro. Kudo salió del coche y se situó delante de Gin que también había salido. Vermouth sacó al doctor Agasae del coche, le quitó un bendaje negro que llevaba en los ojos y lo empujó hacia el taxi. 

- Bien, Hattori, ya nos veremos. -dijo Shinichi cuando lo metían dentro del coche.

Dentro del coche negro, Shinichi olía todo el tabaco que habían fumado Vermouth y Gin. Este último arrancaó el coche y Venyard le puso un pañuelo al detective tapandole la boca y la nariz, este se durmió.

* * *

El coche se paró. Shinichi empezaba a despertarse. Miró delante suyo. Era una mansión grande y lujosa situada en medio de un jardín. En este jardín había unos arbustos con muchas ojas y cortado con diferentes formas de animales muy extraños. Sacarón al detective del coche y lo empujaron hasta la puerta. Vermouth pulsó unos números en una pantalla de seguridad, los cuales Kudo memorizó. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Shinichi un salón lujoso como la casa desde fuera. Unas escaleras con alfombra roja hacían subida hacia una planta oscura. En cada lado de la habitación unas columnas doradas con candelabros muy luminosos aguantaban un techo con arañas de vidrio. También había muchas puertas que llevaban a otros sitios distintos pero Shinichi nunca supo cuales eran. 

- Supongo... -empezó a decri el detective- que estamos... en la casa de... Venyard¿no es verdad?

- Vamos, listillo, que tenemos que subir a la tercera planta -dijo Gin empujandolo escaleras arriba.

- ¡Oye¡Qué sé caminar solito! -se quejó- Pero si me duermen me es un poco difícil reaccionar.

Llegaron a la segunda planta. Ya no era tan lujosa ni tan iluminada pero aún así mostraba que era de alguien rico. Las columnas eran de piedra bien cortada, las luces eran solo cnadelabros por todas las columnas y pequeñas lámparas en el techo. También muchas puertas que llebavan a muchos sitios de ningún interés. Y a delante en el lado derecho de la sala otras escaleras con una alfombra azul que llevaba a una planta más oscura.

Shinichi iba cogiendo todos los detalles que podía de la casa. Pero aún así no podía fijarse en todo lo que había en aquella mansión. Le hizieron subir a la tercera planta. Esta era lúgubre y oscura. Y lo empujaron dentro de la primera habitación que había.

Aunque la habitación estuviera a oscuras, el detective de Tokio pudo visualizar una figura de una chica joven estirada al suelo. Corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Ran! -gritó.

- Shinichi... -susurró la chica.

El detective la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules y puros como el agua, aquellos ojos con tantos sentimientos, aquellos ojos que le hizieron sentir calido desde el primer momento.

- Ran¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó el detective.

La chica no respondió. Solo miraba su cara, aquella cara que mostraba preocupación. Afirmó con la cabeza poco a poco. La puerta se abrió. Las luces se encendieron.

- Gin... -murmuró el joven.

- Vaya, detective¿cómo te sientes? -le preguntó.

- Me parecía que eras tu el único que se sentía mal -respondió el detective.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque esos golpes de volante no son buenos para nadie, Gin. -volvió a responder.

El hombre vestido de negro se fue de la habitación y rapidamente entró Vermouth. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? -le preguntó a Shinichi.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? -respondió preocupado- ¿qué le habéis hecho?

- Solo la hemos mantenido dormida hasta que tu llegases. -dijo- pero no sé cuantas veces.

- Tres... -dijo Ran en un susurro.

- Poco rato -sonrió el detective al ver que la chica se incorporaba.

Vermouth los hizo levantar, le dió una brújula al detective y les hizo señas de silencio. Les mostró la puerta y les dijo que en diez minutos no habría nadie en la casa. Que salieran al bosque y mantuvieran el rumbo hacia el norte.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte el motivo?

- _A secret makes a woman, woman._ Tu lo dijiste una vez, detective¿hay razones para salvar a alguien? -respondió Chris- El jefe nos prohibió tocarte un pelo a todos, pero a Gin no le importa y si nosotros desobedecemos al jefe nos mata, pero a Gin no le hará nada. Nos vemos dentro de media hora en el muelle.

- ¿Quién...? -empezó a preguntar el detective.

- Aún así: _A secret makes a woman, woman._

La mujer de la organización se fue de allí. Los diez minutos pasaron lentamente. Se levantaron y abrieron poco a poco la puerta. La luz estaba encendida y aún así casi no se veía nada. No había nadie en aquella planta. Salieron y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Tampoco había nadie. Travesaron la sala y bajaron las otras escaleras. Miró atentamente las puertas que allí había, no había ninguna abierta. Travesaron el salón y abrieron lentamente la puerta de salida. No había el coche de Gin. Salieron a fuera, travesaron el jardín y se adentraron al bosque. El detective cogió el teléfono móvil y llamó a Heiji.

- Buenos noches, son las diez de la noche y estamos andando perdidos en medio de un bosque lúgubre dirección al muelle... venga, Hattori... acepta las bromas -dijo medio riendose- sí... no lo sé... no, Vermouth tenía algo que ver con un caso que llevé en Nueva York... según parece no nos pueden matar por ordenes del jefe pero aún así, Gin no le hace ni caso...

Ran no escuchaba la conversación y se fijaba en la brújula que llevaba él.

- Ran¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó con el teléfono aún al oído- sí... oye, Hattori nos vemos allí.

Shinichi colgó el teléfono móvil y cogió la mano de Ran. Empezaba a estar blanca. Se la montó en la espalda y continuó caminando dirección al norte de la brújula. No sabía el porque pero aquellas habían sido las únicas palabras que el detective escuchó decir sinceramente a la criminal y actriz Chris Venyard con el alias de Belmott.

Ran empezaba a estar muy cansada, empezaba a marearse y no sabía el porque. Shinichi se la había subido en la espalda y ella no había dicho nada. Ahora sentía su respiración agitada, su olor tan peculiar. Shinichi empezó a susurrar alguna cosa. Ella no sabía lo que era, parecía una canción, una canción que ella había estado escuchando desde pequeña.

Había caminado durante un cuarto de hora y aún veía árboles. Empezaba a estar cansado y a ver luces entre los árboles. Habían llegado. El muelle empezó a hacersele visible, allí había un montón de coches patrulla. Por lo visto Heiji Hattori no se había quedado corto para nada.

El detective de Osaka era el único que miraba hacia el bosque preocupado. De repente escuchó una rama rompiendose. Miró en la oscurdidad y vió a una figura llegar hacia él.

- ¿Pero no habías muerto ya? -preguntó el detective del oeste poniendose su gorra preferida del revés. Toda la policía miró hacia allí.

- El teléfono fue el que murió, pero ahora mismo me parece que si no te mato si que muero yo. -dijo con una sonrisa el detective del este bajando a Ran para que Heiji la pudiera coger.

- Venga, venga. Que no hay para tanto, solo es un bosque. -volvió a decir el joven de Osaka ironicamente- ¿O es que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

- Será eso.

El inspector Megure se había acercado a Shinichi. El chico paró las manos para que le pudieran poner los grilletes.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Podremos demostrarlo tarde o temprano, Kudo -dijo el inspector.

- Puedo demostrarlo yo por mis medios, inspector Megure. -respondió el detective.

Lo pusieron en el coche patrulla y se lo llevaron de allí. Llegaron a comisaria y ahí estaba la madre de Ran esperando a su llegada, encerraron a Kudo en una celda provisional mientras empezarón a hablar sobre el caso.

- Bien, me dijeron que puedes demostrar tu inocencia tu solo¿es así? -preguntó la abogada.

- Sí, pero va a ser dolorosa, señorita Kisaki.

- Y ¿cómo?

Shinichi le explicó todo lo que pudo sobre la APTX 4869 y la organización. Cuando había terminado, Hattori llegó en la sala.

- Ahí está -exclamó el adulto Conan- ¿cómo se encuentra ella?

- Mejor que tú. -respondió- dice que solo recuerda una canción con tu respiración agitada.

Kudo se rió. Era la primera vez en unas cuantas semanas que el detective reía con sinceridad. Los dos que lo acompañaban respiraron aliviados. Continuaron con lo que la señorita Eri Kisaki necesitaba hasta que lo tuvo todo puesto en orden.

- Por cierto, señorita Kisaki ¿quién la aviso de todo esto?

- Tu madre, Shinichi. -respondió la abogada que ya estaba levantada y se dirigía a la puerta- voy a ver a Ran y mañana nos veremos en el juzgado.

- Hasta mañana, Kudo.

Al detective lo llevaron por distintos pasillos hasta que lo llevaron en una zelda equipada con una cama incómoda. Él se estiró allí. Empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido desde el momento en que encogió por primera vez: lo que había mentido, lo que había descubierto, todos los errores cometidos, todos los intentos fracasados de detener a la organización, todas las muertes que había visto hechas por los hombres de negro... todo lo que había visto sufrir a Ran... Ran. Ése era el nombre de la chica que más le importaba. Ojos azules, calidos y brillantes casi siempre con alguna lágrima. Pelo marrón y largo con un olor muy peculiar que tan le gustaba al detective... Sin darse cuenta se había dormido, pero ni en sus sueños podía dejar de pensar en la chica.

* * *

La noche transcurrió sin que nadie se enterase. Ya le habían llamado para el juzgado y se dirigía hacia él. En cuanto entró, pudo ver a todos los que le habían animado hasta entonces. Le subieron al estrado y le hicieron poner la mano izquierda encima de un libro y la derecha en alto **_(/no se si en Japón también valen los juicios que emiten en las séries americanas, pero yo voy a seguir este protocolo para evitar mis confusiones y por lo tanto una confusión en todo el fanfic/_**). Juró decir toda la verdad en el juicio y éste empezó. Eri Kisaki la mejor abogada del Japón le hizo unas preguntas que él pudo responder con facilidad. Hasta en el punto clave. 

- ¿Dónde estabas el día en que matarón a la chica entre las diez y las onze de la mañana?

- En una clase de primária de la escuela Teitan.

- ¿Puede alguien corroborarlo?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nadie sabe que en aquellos instantes era un niño de siete años llamado Conan Edogawa.

La sala del jurado empezó a emitir un murmurio producido por la gente que no conocía la historia.

- ¡Silencio! -gritó el juez- ¿cómo puede una persona crecer tan rápido? -preguntó a Shinichi.

- Porque una organización criminal me obligó a tomarme un veneno llamado APTX 4869.

- ¿Los venenos no matan? -preguntó la acusación.

- Parece que no me hizo el efecto que pretendía. -respondió el detective- Al igual que Shiho, que tampoco murió o Tsuburaya que le dieron un veneno que según él se llamaba APTX 4868.

La sala volvió a llenarse de murmurios.

- ¿Puedes demostrarlo por alguien eso que dices? -dijo ella.

- Claro e incluso puedo demostrarlo a todo este jurado si quieren. Tan solo necesito el prototipo del veneno. -respondió él.

- Demuestranoslo. -dijo la mujer de la acusación.

- ¿Pretende hacerme tomar un veneno? -preguntó el detective.

- No quiero que te tomes un veneno sinó lo que tu dijiste, el prototipo.

Shinichi se levantó ante la espectación de todos. Se fue hasta el público que miraba el juicio y con seguridad alargó la mano hacia un chico de su misma edad.

- ¿Quién te dijo que era yo quién la llevaba? -preguntó Kuroba alargando la mano y dandole la píndola de la que él siempre había querído huír.

- Muy gracioso, Kaitou Kuroba. -respondió el detective.

Después de tomarse el veneno y sentarse en medio de la sala para que todos pudieran ver los efectos, el detective empezó a notar aquellos dolores intensos que tantas veces había sufrido al volver a ser él o a volver a encogerse. El pecho lo dolía intensamente, como tantas otras veces, parecía que le iba a estallar, su cuerpo le quemaba, los huesos se le derritían. No gritó, mantuvo la mente fria y no se quejó, tan solo puso su mano en el pecho y cerró los ojso fuertemente. Aprendió a respirar más normal que nada. La transformación se le hizo más fácil que de costumbre. De repente, sus ropas le iban más grandes de lo normal. Todo era un metro más grande. Alguien lo cogió en brazos.

- Esto es a lo que se refería, juez. -dijo la voz de Eri Kisaki a sus oídos- Es lo único que se puede demostrar. La maestra de Conan Edogawa puede confirmar que él estaba allí junto con Ai Haibara, la chica de la que también tienen sus huellas.

Kuroba se pusó delante de él y le dió a la mano otra sustancia. Sonrió y despareció delante de todos.

El detective del este había estado más que cansado en todo esto. Kisaki le obligó a tomarse el antídoto y lo llevaron a una sala en que no se parecía a nada a la celda. Volvió a notar los mismos efectos, los huesos se le derritían, todo el cuerpo le quemaba, su corazón iba a estallar. Pero ahora era un poco más doloroso que de costumbre.

Descansó allí, hasta no sabía cuando. Hasta que una chica de su misma edad entró en la sala.

- Shinichi¿cómo te encuentras?

- Como si me hubieran dado una paliza -respondió con una sonrisa- ¿y tu?

- Podría estar mejor.

- La verdad, Ran, no pensaba que los juicios fueran tan duros.

El juicio había continuado sin él. Al otro lado, una voz gritó.

- ¡Van a destrozarle la vida al chico si le dejan con cargos. ¡Él es un detective!

- Vaya -dijo Ran- mi madre se está tomando muchas molestias, hoy.

- Sí. -dijo Shinichi- Lo siento Ran, no pude decirte nada y...

- Shinichi, ya me lo contaste todo. No hace falta de que vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez¿de acuerdo?

**Flash Back**

Shinichi y Ran estaban en una sala de baldosas, una cámara de video, mostraba a todo Japón una pared con unas palabras escritas con la sangre del detective: "_Hattori, Kaitou, Miyano huid van a por vosotros y sobre todo... _protegedlos".Shinichi se acercaba a la pared. La ventana se rompió y escuchó un ruido caer al suelo y un objeto rompiendose. **_(/para más información pueden mirar el secuestro de Shinichi y Ran en la sala de baldosas, capítulo 6 de este Fanfic/)_** El detective corrió hacia Mouri.

- ¡Ran! -gritó- ¡Ran!. ¿Estás bien?

- Shinichi... -casi no podía hablar, le dolía- Estoy bien...

- Lo siento, Ran -dijo el detective un poco más tranquilo- te he metido en todo esto para protegerte y ahora...

- Shinichi... no te culpes... por favor...

- No hables, Ran -dijo Kudo aún preocupado por su estado- una organización criminal me hizo tomar un veneno y...

Shinichi se lo contó todo.

- ¿Entonces... te habías es... estado a... a mi lado... desde siempre?

Él afirmó.

- Tan solo lo hize para protegerte, Ran.

La muchacha se percató de que ahora el detective parecía más humano de lo normal. Unas gotas de agua salada estaban saliendo de sus ojos, unos ojos azules que no mentían, y le resbalaban por las mejillas hasta que caían al suelo.

- Lo hize para protegerte porque... porque... yo... yo... te quiero, Ran. -tartamudeó el detective abrazando a la chica.

- Shinichi... -susurró ella.

Ran notaba la cara mojada por las lágrimas del detective, su respiración, su olor. Empezaba a entender todo lo que le había pasado en estos momentos. No le importaba que le doliese el impacto de la bala porque todo el dolor que había sentido hasta entonces le hacía feliz. Tan solo quería estar así con él abrazandola para siempre. No le importaban las mentiras que le dijo el chico que siempre busca la verdad. No le importaba nada. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pero aún podía escuchar un pequeño susurro de los labios del detective que le decían: "Te quiero, Ran.".

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los dos habían estado recordando aquél momento.

Shinichi volvía a estar en la celda. Estaba agotado y sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente. En los hierros de la celda apareció su amigo y rival en el oficio de detective.

- No te estarás durmiendo¿verdad?

- Ahora no -respondió Kudo incorporandose- ¿qué ocurre?

- Solo vengo para que te saquen de aquí. -dijo Heiji dejando que un guárdia abriera la puerta- el jurado va a dar el veredicto en unos instantes.

- Vaya. -se sorprendió- No me han dejado ni ponerme un poco más elegante.

Hattori sonrió.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó Kudo dirigiendose hacia la puerta por la que tenían que salir.

- No es nada. -respondió.

- ¿Puedes decirme qué te ocurre?

- Estoy como siempre. -dijo el detective del oeste.

- Tu cara no dice lo mismo, Heiji Hattori.

- Kisaki dijo que eso de que fueran tan rápido podía ser malas noticias y me preocupa, incluso te transformaste delante de todos para demostrarlo.

- Vaya... -dijo Shinichi con una pequeña sonrisa- sí, te diré que dolió. Pero que más puedes pedir... un rival menos¿no crees?

- No es momento para hacer broma. -lo regañó Heiji.

- ¿Por eso viniste a recogerme tú?. ¿Tan solo por preocuparte porque pronto va a ser el aniversario de Kazuha y no sabes bien que regalarle? -dijo Shinichi.

- Yo no he dicho... -dijo Heiji- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso si ni siquiera sabes tu aniversario?

- Lo he hablado antes con Ran y...

- Veo que no te preocupa demasiado eso del juicio. -lo cortó Hattori.

- Oye, si que estoy preocupado, pero... lo que está hecho, hecho está. -reflexionó Shinichi- no hay marcha atrás. Todas tus decisiones pueden ser tu muerte en tan solo unos segundos. Nosotros sabemos la verdad, esto es lo que importa¿no crees? Lo importante es que alguien sepa la verdad.

- Continuamos con tus filosofias **_(/veo que hoy no estarán demasiado preocupados, XD/)_**. No hay blanco ni negro, porque solo hay una verdad. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. Tus decisiones pueden matarte en unos segundos. Solo importa que alguien sepa la verdad... ¿pero tu estás loco?

- Dejalo, Heiji, cariño... hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

- ¿Pero puedes tomarte algo en serio?

- Estas son las puertas de la verdad... ¿te las presento o ya las conoces? -dijo medio riendo Shinichi.

La verdad era que estaba un poco nervioso. Después de haber tenido que transformarse delante de un montón de gente observandolo, que no le dejaran libre sería un desastre. Además todos los medios de comunicación ya se habrían enterado y a estas horas Ayumi Yoshida y Genta Kojima ya sabrían porque Conan Edogawa y Ai Haibara eran un mundo a parte.

En el juicio final uno se da cuenta de que todo lo que has hecho puede que no te haya servido de nada, uno se da cuenta de que ser lo que eres o lo que serás te importa lo suficiente, uno se da cuenta de lo que se tiene y lo que se puede llegar a perder.

Entraron los dos a la sala, Heiji se sentó junto a Kazuha. Shinichi se fue al lado de Kisaki. El juez entró en la sala. Levantados. Sentados. Cogió un papel que le ofreció un chico del jurado y el juez lo leío en voz alta:

- Éste ha sido el caso más único que he tenido nunca y espero no volverlo a tener. Por esa misma razón y por unanimidad de todos los juezes de este tribunal, declaro a Shinichi Kudo... -lo miró e hizo una pequeña sonrisa- ...innocente y sin cargos. - paf - el juicio se da por terminado.**_ (/no he seguido al pie de la letra todo porque tenía que hacerlo un poquito intrigante, ruego me disculpen/)_**

En la sala se podía palpar la alegria y el desahogo. Shinichi Kudo podía continuar ejerciendo de detective porque no tenía cargos y aún más, lo habían declarado inocente tan solo por poderse transformar en un niño diez años menor que él. Un brazo le tocó la espalda. Se giró.

- Enhorabuena, detective -dijo un chico parezido a él- espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

- Yo no, -respondió Kudo- ladrón mágico, no quiero que sigas robando.

- ¡Claro que no! Ya conseguí lo que ellos buscaban -**_(/posible spoiler, por lo que no voy a dar más detalles de lo que tiene el ladrón 1412 en las manos/) _**dijo- esto es lo que voy a destruir ahora mismo y... voy a disfrutar al máximo de la vida como Kaitou Kuroba.

- Me alegro. -respondió- Y... oye... buscate novia¿quieres?

- Lo haré -se despidió desapareciendo por la puerta.

Shinichi no terminaba de creerse eso de que desaparecería, pero aún así se sintió aliviado de que la organización no pudiera encontrarlo__ Empezó a andar siguiendo a Kisaki. Pero alguien se le tiró encima.

- Oye, Ran, eso dolió¿sab...? -se quejó.

Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que unos labios se entrelazaron con los suyos. Empezó a ponerse rojo como un tomate. Pero había alguien que eso no le había sentido nada bien.

- Me engañas viviendo en mi casa y ahora engañas a mi hija... estás empezando a mosquearme detective de pacotilla.

Su esposa se lo llevó de allí. Kogoro Mouri aún creía que era él quien había resuelto todos los casos porque nadie le había contado esos detalles. **_(/recuerdo que Yusaku Kudo se lo contó todo mientras Ran y Shinichi estaban inconscientes en el hospital en el capítulo 9 de este fanfic/)_**

Ran soltó a Shinichi. Este aún no había reaccionado hasta que Hattori le dió unos golpecitos en la espalda con una sola mano, ya que la otra la tenía ocupada con la mano de Kazuha **_(/que romanticos que se ponen esos dos, XD/)_**.

- Vale -dijo Kudo aún un poco rojo y en un susurro- voy a hacer... voy a hacer como si eso no hubiera ocurrido.

- ¿De veras? -preguntó Ran con una sonrisa.

- ¡No! Vale sí ocurrió.

Todos empezarón a reír mientras Kudo aún estaba un poco sonrojado. Salieron del edificio del juzgado. Miyano y Tsuburaya iban en último termino comentando las transformaciones en diferentes terminos **_(/o sea, la transformación de Tsuburaya con la APTX 4868 y la de Miyano con la APTX 4869/)_**.

- Saliste como si nada, Shinichi Kudo -dijo un chico que estaba apoyado en la pared de los juzgados.

Todos lo miraron un poco ausentes. El detective del este no conocía al chico.

- Yo ya me he presentado. ¿Y tu...?

- Me llamo Jû Saîto y yo soy el novio de Akémi.

- ¿De Akemi? -preduntaron Shinichi y Shiho a la vez.

Rapidamente el detective buscó a Miyano, la chica también lo miraba a él y negó con la cabeza. Parecía que nunca lo había visto.

- Un... un momento... me... ¿me estás diciendo de Akemi Miyano? -preguntó el detective.

- Sí, la chica que han matado hace poco y que tu y no se quien más fueron acusados de su asesinato. -respondió el chico llamado Masami.

- Vale. ¿Estás seguro de que se llamaba así? -preguntó Shinichi.

El chico, un poco sorprendido, afirmó.

- Chicos id tirando, enseguida os alcanzo -les dijo Kudo.

Todos empezaron a andar dirección a la casa de Agasae, excepto Shinichi y Shiho que aún estaban un poco sorprendidos por este nombre.

- Vale, hablaremos claro... -empezó a decir Miyano- no sé que tiene que ver el maldito nombre, pero puedo asegurarte de que mi hermana que se llamaba Akemi Miyano murió hace más de un año.

El grupo se paró y empezó a hablar sobre el chico y las caras que pusieron los dos jovenes, pero Hattori no estaba por la conversación, tenía otra vez la sensación de que algo no iba bien. **_(/otra vez las paranoias, jeje/)_** El chico había puesto mala cara a los dos.

- ¿Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta que me hizo el detective? -preguntó Jû.

- No. Estamos seguros. Ella ya engañó de su identidad. Su nombre en clave era Masami Hirota y pertanecía a la organización criminal que me encogió -respondió Shinichi- Su nombre real era el de Akemi Miyano. Solo se me plantea otra posibilidad.

- ¿Cuál? -preguntó el chico.

- No creo que sea buena idea Kudo. -dijo Shiho intentando que el detective no dijera nada.

- Tendríamos que mirar alguna foto suya para estar seguros, pero...

Masami sacó su cartera y les mostró una foto de la chica. Los dos la miraron. Era bonita, se tenía que decir: ojos verdes, pelo rubio y corto y un anillo en el dedo del medio que mostraba a la cámara. Shinichi miró a Miyano, se había quedado sin palabras, parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

- Ahora si que estamos seguros. -respondió el detective- Lo de Akemi Miyano tan solo era un nombre en clave.

"Paf". Las paranoias de Heiji se habían hecho realidad. Corrió hacia ellos.

- Lo sabía -dijo Miyano medio riendo- oye¿estás bien, Kudo?

Shinichi había recibido un puñetazo. Estaba en el suelo mirando al chico sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado. Hattori se situó a su lado.

- Oye¿estás bien? -le preguntó.

- Sí. -respondió el detective haciendo mala cara a la científica para que no se riera más- No le veo la gracia, Miyano.

- Parece que solo atraes a los problemas, Kudo. -continuaba medio riendo Miyano- te lo advertí.

Shinichi se levantó y se dirigió al chico.

Eso es lo único que puedo decirte son suposiciones y puedes creerlo o no, pero lo unico que puedo decirte ahora es que hay dos posibilidades: la primera es que no les servía más y por es la mataron, la segunda que tan solo la mataron para culparnos a nosotros dos y por lo tanto... -se giró para irse- ...eso si que es culpa nuestra.

- ¿De verdad estás bien? -preguntó el detective de Osaka.

- Este maldito se enfada demasiado pronto. -respondió el chico de Tokio.

- Y no me extraña que se enfadase -dijo Miyano en voz alta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -le dijo con mala cara Shinichi.

- Nada, nada.

* * *

**Konnichiwa!!!!!!**

** Bueeeeno otro chapter más. Este no me ha salido tan bien como esperaba.**

**Lo del juicio puede verlo ahora cuando el chico dice llamarse Jû y que su novia se llamaba Akemi Miyano (la chica muerta). Las suposiciones espero poderlas revelar todas en el siguiente chapter y supongo que quereis saber que ha pasado con la organización de los hombres de negro¿no?**

**Espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado y que continuéis dejandome reviews (repito que aunque sea para decirme que no os ha gustado para nada) y hasta el próximo chapter:**

** _¿Por qué¿Por qué parece tan feliz? No lo es para nada._**

**_Oye Vermouth¡ven que tengo que matarte!_**

****

**Mata ne!!!! Se despide**

**Shihochan (saludos a todos).  
**


	13. 13 La organización ¿ganó?

**Konnichiwa!!!**

**Aquí la fanatica de Conan se tiene que despedir. Este capítulo tiene muuuuuy mala pinta, pero peor que los dos ultimos no demasiado... ¬¬U. Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic y que lo hayan disfrutado aunque no recibí ningun review desde el capítulo 10 (y este es el 13 .. ). Quiero que sepan que aunque se haya terminado en enero del 2008 yo acepto criticas constructivas en cualquier año posterior, jeje. Bueno, no les impido más la lectura de el ultimo capítulo. Solo quiero que sepan que les agradezco mucho su apoyo a Ivania, aelita's-chan, rinoaangelo, fRiki, AmidalaGranger, Palito y Ammiel, y que espero que continuen leyendo mis posteriores fanfics que seguro quedaran mucho mejor que este como el que tengo ya el primer capítulo: APTX 4869 multiple**

**Nos vemos!!!!**

**Mappy (A-chan)**

* * *

_He empezado bien. Se han ido realmente y la organización se ha dado cuenta antes de lo previsto. Como esta es mi casa... primero sospechan de __mí y luego de los otros..._

- ... espero que Kudo me lo agradezca porque realmente lo estoy pasando mal. –dijo la actriz Venyard en voz alta.

- Oye, Vermouth, ven, que tengo que matarte –dijo la voz de Gin por el interfono de su mesa.

La mujer estaba sola en su despacho y hacia un informe del caso "Cool Guy" en su ordenador.

_Pero aún no quieren entender que las __órdenes las da el jefe y él ha dicho que no los podemos matar. Gin está realmente ofuscado por matar al chico para que no vuelva a interponerse entre nosotros. Vodka va a estar de guardia toda la noche junto con Korn i yo continuaré intentando localizar a nuestro jefe._

_Atentamente:_

_Vermouth_

_P.D. Si algún día aparezco muerta sospechad primero de ellos y tenéis que saber que yo solo estoy cumpliendo las órdenes que se me han mandado._

La actriz imprimió el papel y lo guardó a un sobre, luego guardó el documento dentro del ordenador y lo envió a la sede central de la organización. Puso su sello en el sobre y se lo metió dentro de la chaqueta.

- Esta vez no voy a salir de aquí, lo sé, pero aún así, creo que he sido útil a alguien, por una vez y esto me vale –sonrió Venyard– es hora de irnos mi pequeña pesadilla –dijo en voz baja y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación con la chaqueta en una mano.

* * *

Esa noche Hattori se quedó a dormir en casa de los Kudo junto con su amigo y sus padres, mientras Kazuha se fue a casa de Ran junto con sus padres. Agasae y Miyano continuaron en la misma casa y haciendo experimentos sin sentido como de costumbre hasta muy tarde.

Las calles frías y oscuras de la ciudad parecían fantasmagóricas la luna tapada por unas nubes grises que empezaban a dejar caer copos de nieve blanca diciendo que la desgracia iba a ocurrir. Una de esas calles conducía a un pequeño piso vigilado por mucha gente vestida de negro. La chica, se paseaba por esa calle dirigiéndose hacia su casa de nuevo, después de haber dejado el informe encima de la mesa de su jefe y de haber intentado llamar de nuevo a este, aunque sin respuesta. Lo volvió a intentar. Esta vez si que lo consiguió, una voz respondió al otro lado del teléfono.

- Cuanto tiempo, Vermouth¿qué deseas? –preguntó esa voz lúgubre y fría como la nieve que caía.

- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? –preguntó la chica.

- Sí –respondió su jefe– pero no creo que debas preocuparte por ellos, preocúpate más para salvar tú vida, si es verdad que te matarán, Vermouth. Nunca te has tomado en serio ni a Gin ni a Vodka, ya seria hora de que lo hicieses de una vez.

- Lo haré, jefe. Por cierto¿dónde está? –preguntó con curiosidad la actriz.

- Ahora mismo en Los Ángeles intentando resolver un pequeño problemilla que se nos escapó –rió el hombre.

- Si te refieres a los padres del chico, están aquí. –le informó Chris. Solo unas palabras pasaron por la cabeza de esa chica: "¿Por qué¿Por qué parece tan feliz¡No, no lo es¡No lo es para nada¡Solo lo aparenta! Pero¿de qué ríe tanto¿Es que ha ganado alguna partida en contra del detective¿Es que no le preocupa que seamos descubiertos en cualquier momento?"

- Entonces, esto es lo último. Y tú¿dónde estás? –preguntó la voz en un tono mucho más grave que antes.

- Yendo hacia mi casa desde la oficina. –respondió la chica sin saber lo que había hecho.

- Perfecto, mantente alejada de esa oficina, Vermouth. –dijo el hombre con tono intrigante.

Entonces ocurrió. Desde cualquier lugar de la ciudad se oyó una terrible explosión que hizo a la chica tirarse al suelo. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos instantes, pero tan solo tubo que voltear su cabeza para descubrirlo. Un grande fuego se había extendido por todo el edificio y también por los de su lado. Había sido una explosión desde el interior de su sede central, se puso de nuevo el auricular del móvil a su oreja y solo para escuchar la voz del hombre reír mientras le decía "Y te aconsejo mantenerte alejada también de tu casa, Vermouth. Creo que toda la organización excepto tú se ha revelado contra mí y, por eso, me parece que no tengo otra opción que eliminarla de una vez" Y después de una larga pausa en que Vermouth intentó asimilar esas palabras, añadió: "Nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones¿no crees?". El sonido intermitente del "tuuut", "tuuut", "tuuut" le decía que su interlocutor había colgado. En pocos instantes, una segunda explosión hecha desde otro pequeño lugar de la ciudad cerca de allí le indicó que se había quedado sin lugar en donde dormir.

En pocos segundos, los vecinos salieron a la calle para observar lo sucedido, una persona la ayudó a levantarse y cuando observó su cara se percató de que tenía un asunto pendiente para agradecer a Kudo para dejarse entregar y escapar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los dos detectives estaban en casa del doctor Agasae junto con Shiho hablando sobre los casos que resolvieron juntos los dos chicos. Shiho opinaba que la resolución la hacían siempre porque uno daba ideas absurdas al otro, Shinichi que él tenía que llevarse parte del mérito ya que siempre era el que lo descubría antes y Heiji que el mérito era suyo por haber dado siempre las mejores pistas. Una discusión absurda que no llevaba a ningún lugar, pero no tenían nada mejor que hacer, hasta que la chica encendió el televisor en donde daban la noticia de las dos explosiones:

…_según el informe hecho por el chico fue justo después de que entregase el paquete y saliese del edificio que explosionó y, segundos más tarde, se oía la otra explosión. Tanto la mansión desconocida como el piso han dejado numerosas víctimas…_

- Cierra eso –interrumpió el detective del oeste– no te van a decir nada importante, sólo angustias y dolor.

- Claro que sí, si las noticias que dijesen fueran de felicidad, es que el mundo estaría fatal –dijo la chica riéndose.

- Sht –hizo Kudo llevándose un dedo a la boca– ¡en éste edificio estuve encerrado con Ran! –exclamó

_..Los bomberos han afirmado que se trataba de un edificio que hacía experimentos ilegales con cianuro, sulfuro i nitrógeno. También no han comunicado que éste edificio está lleno de armas escondidas en cada rincón que se activaron por el calor del fuego. Las víctimas totales han sido 77 entre la mansión y el edificio. La policía sospecha que todo ha sido causa de la misma persona y que podría haber aún más victimas ya que encontraron un pequeño sótano__lleno de celdas entre las runas del edificio._

La pantalla mostró una cara un poco conocida por los tres jóvenes pero transformada en chico.

_- Me asusté un poco _–afirmó–_pero aún así puedo dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han salvado la vida esta noche. Mi jefe me necesitaba aún y me llamó para que me apresurara además si no hubiera sido por el detective que me encontré en mi casa ahora tampoco estaría a aquí, él me ayudó y yo le ayudé a él¿qué más puedo pedir que estar vivo?_ –entonces una sonrisa inesperada se trazó por su boca, una sonrisa verdadera que mostraba agradecimiento y soporte a todos los que la miraban– _A secret makes a woman, woman, no es así, detective._­ –dijo empezándose a alejar de la televisión­–_¡Te he esperado demasiado! _–medio gritó– _¡Me voy de vacaciones!_

La televisión se apagó, pero un esbozo de una sonrisa recorrió las tres caras. Por fin, todo había terminado, toda esa pesadilla que hacía tiempo que soportaban los tres a sus espaldas: Miyano por huir, Kudo por proteger y Hattori por descubrir. Todo había terminado. Pero aún así, ninguno hizo ni un solo comentario al respecto, querían aprovecharlo, tenían que saborear ese momento de victoria que tanto les había costado. Tanto tiempo de espera había valido la pena. Esas esperanzas que desaparecían frecuentemente en la cabeza de la chica se habían echo realidad. Podría vivir tranquila para siempre jamás.

De repente, y después de un largo silencio con sonrisas, los tres jóvenes se levantaron de golpe del sofá y gritaron con todas sus fuerzas un "¡¡¡Hurraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" que se oyó desde la calle. La chica se fue hacia la cocina, cogió tres vasos y un refresco y volvió. Los detectives cogieron un vaso cada uno y se pusieron bebida en los vasos. El silencio continuaba reinando, pero la felicidad se percibía en el aire.

- ¡Por la detención! –dijo Heiji levantando su vaso.

- ¡Por la explosión! –dijo Shinichi levantando el suyo.

- ¡Por la libertad! ­–dijo Shiho levantando su vaso.

Los vasos hicieron un suave "clinc" y los tres bebieron de su bebida mientras volvian a sentarse.

Llamaron a la puerta. El detective del este se levantó diciendo un "ya voy yo". El doctor Agasae entonces subió del laboratorio mirando a ver quién podría ser que llamase. La cara de sorpresa no fue nunca tan irreconocible desde la cara del detective. Miró a la chica y le hizo señas para que se acercase a observar. Para absoluto asombro de todos, la chica empezó a llorar acercándose lentamente a la puerta y llamando a alguien por su nombre, un nombre casi irreconocible, casi nunca escuchado, un nombre pasado y borrado por los recuerdos de todo el mundo, el nombre de Akemi, Akemi Miyano. Pero no venía sola. Venía junto con la actriz: Chris Venyard.

En poco tiempo la chica les dijo que le habían encerrado en un pequeño almacén y que ahora que la organización se había deshecho completamente, las tres eran libres para rehacer su vida. Pero aún así, había una cosa que no había quedado clara¿por qué no la habían matado¿Quién era la chica a la que mataron en su lugar¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo?

Eso solo lo sabían los documentos quemados dentro de la oficina y continuaran siendo incógnitas para siempre, el caso, es que habiendo recuperado a su hermana y a su amiga, Shiho se despidió para siempre del detective del este y del doctor chiflado. Juntándose con el pequeño Tsuburaya, su amigo y para entonces novio.

Heiji, que finalmente se había declarado a Kazuha, al año se casó con ella viviendo en Osaka. Vale decir, que el joven siguió siendo el Mejor Detective de Osaka y tendría siempre a sus dos mejores amigos a su lado.

Kaitou también se declaró a Aoko aunque su amiga Akako le pusiera un poco de problemas, incluso juntándose con el padre de Nakamori. Pero aún así lo consiguió. Vale decir que por aquél entonces el padre de la chica empezó a resolver todos los casos de robo, porqué Kaitou Kid desapareció misteriosamente. El chico se sintió más que satisfecho habiendo ayudado a los que más tarde serian sus mejores amigos.

En cuanto a Shinichi Kudo… se casó con Ran al año siguiente, siempre con la oposición de su padre, claro. Eri y Kogoro volvieron a vivir juntos comiendo siempre comida por teléfono_**(/¿Cómo no? ¬¬U/)**_. El detective durmiente no volvió a resolver ningún caso más porqué, según él: "El maldito criajo detective de pacotilla le robaba todos los casos". El detective del este, volvió a resolver los casos pero esta vez, cogido de la mano de una chica de ojos azules llamada Ran. Los periódicos le declararon el…

MEJOR DETECTIVE DEL MUNDO: el Detective Conan.

* * *

Y aquí estoy yo, relatándoles una historia inverosímil que le sucedió a mi padre. El hombre que odiaba los relatos de misterio terminó situándose en el mejor protagonista de esta historia, pero, tengo que dejarles. Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo junto con mi madre y ahora yo tengo mi propia familia. Poder relatarlos todos esos sucesos ha sido realmente un alivio para mi, pero no he podido ver a mi familia en unas semanas, por eso, debo darles las gracias a mi mujer, Megumi, hija de Heiji Hattori i Kazuha Hattori, y a mi hijo, Rampo Kudo por tener la paciencia y ayudarme en poder hacer realidad el sueño que tuve desde siempre, y que siempre iba en contra de mi padre. También quiero agradecer a mi mejor amigo Mahô Kuroba por tener tanta paciencia en ayudarme a relatar pequeños sucesos que mi padre no me dijo y a todos ustedes que leyeron este fanfic con tanto apoyo y empeño y me dejaron reviews:

Ivania, aelita's-chan, AmidalaGranger, Palito y Ammiel.

Y sobretodo a rinoaangelo y a fRiki que me apoyaron suficiente como mis mejores amigos y compañeros que son.

También gracias a todos los lectores que no dejaron reviews aunque les invito a que lo hagan _**(/Tengo que reconocer que estos tres últimos capítulos han sido muuuuuy débiles, gomme ne ù..ú/)**_ y dejen criticas para que así, el próximo fanfic que haga pueda ser mucho mejor.

Así se despide:

Conan Kudo, atendiendo siempre a los fans de los misterios.

Mappy, 13 – 01 – '08, gracias por tener paciencia y esperar tanto tiempo el fin de este fanfic.


End file.
